The Return of the Shadow Cult
by Reluctantscribe
Summary: Five years after the Plot to over throw her, feeling they could be reformed, Princess Celestia grants a pardon to the surviving members of the sinister shadow cult, on the condition they renounce their evil ways. One of those released from the dungeons is Twilight's estranged twin brother, who wishes to make peace with her. Meanwhile, darkness of the shadow gathers around them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of the Shadow Cult**

Twilight, Flutter-shy and Apple Jack stood at a picnic table at Sweet Apple Acres enjoying some well earned apple sauce after a hard day's work.

"You know this is just the perfect way to end the day," Apple Jack sighed, as she finished her bowl, "Thank you so much for your help getting all those apples pressed and mashed."

"Anytime Apple Jack," Twilight replied graciously, "I honestly had a lot of fun doing it. Besides, I love Apple sauce so it was well worth it."

"It was my pleasure," Flutter shy commented.

Just then Spike rushed over with panic in his eyes, "Twlight!" The Baby Dragon said tumbling on to the ground in front of them, "Something terrible has happened!"

"Spike," Twilight said standing up, "Calm down whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Wordlessly he handed her a small letter and Twilight's eyes widened as a horrified expression appeared on her face, "This is terrible! This is the worst possible thing that could have happened!"

"I know!" Spike said hugging her, "Of all the things that could have happened.

"What is it?" Apple Jack asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Umm," Flutter-Shy began timidly, "What's wrong?"

"My Brother is coming to Pony-ville!" Twilight said dramatically, "I can't believe Celestia is asking me to actually consider seeing him!"

"You're kidding me right!?" Spike exclaimed angrily, "After what he tried to do to you!"

"No," Twilight said, fuming with rage, "I'm not!"

"Is this Shining armor you're going on about, Twi?" Apple Jack asked confused, "Because I thought he was your Big brother best friend forever and all that?"

"No, my other Brother," She explained using the word Brother said begrudgingly.

"You have another brother?" Flutter-shy asked surprised.

"A twin brother actually," Spike added.

"Fraternal twins," Twilight said quickly, "Shadow Specter and I are nothing alike whatsoever! I am a student of magic who believes in the greater good, he's a vicious psychopath who only cares about gaining more power."

"Oh come on, from what I can tell your family is all decent ponies, your brother can't be that bad." Apple Jack argued gently, "Why not give him a chance? I mean ponies can change."

"He's not my brother!" Twilight said in a sharp acidic tone, "My real brother Wishful Wind died five years ago when Shadow Specter consumed him! So just stay out of it, okay!?" and with that she spread her wings and raced off into the sky.

Spike hung his head low with a sad expression as Apple Jack and Flutter Shy watched her fly away dumbfounded. After a few moments had passed, Apple Jack was the one to break the silence, "I've never seen Twilight so angry."

"I know, I'm so worried about her." Flutter-shy commented, and then asked, "Spike, what did her brother do to make her so angry and why does she say he was consumed by Shadow Specter?"

Spike looked down at his feet, "It's really Twilight's business."

"I understand that Spike, but can you give us anything to go on here?" Apple Jack pleaded, "I wouldn't pry but I have never seen TwiI like that before."

"Okay, but only if you promise not to tell Twilight I said anything." Spike offered reluctantly.

"Our lips are sealed." Flutter sky said reassuringly, "Besides, I never betray a confidence."

"Shadow Specter, err Wishful Wind, was just released from the Canterlot dungeons." Spike whispered.

"What!?" Apple Jack and Flutter-shy exclaimed together.

"Shh!" Spike hissed, looking around quickly, "Twilight would kill me if she knew I had even told you."

"What in tar nation did he do get himself thrown in there?" Apple Jack asked.

"Okay, but you can't tell Twilight I told you any of this." Spike said desperately, "He went in a few months before we came to Ponyville and he wasn't supposed to be getting out until he was older than Granny Smith. However, in light of discord reformation, Celestia decided to offer the followers of Shadow Doom and his cult a full pardon for their attempt to over throw her conditional upon their genuine repentance and if they were willing to be rehabilitated and swore an oath to use magic for good and in the service of Equestria."

"So Shadow Specter is really Twilight's twin brother Wishful Wind?" Flutter shy asked, seeking confirmation.

"More or less," Spike replied, "All though I would say a lot less."

"And what did he do to Twilight, now?" Apple Jack asked confused.

Spike raised his claw, "I've said too much all ready."

"Its okay sugar cube, you've told us enough so we can help her, "Apple Jack smiled, "It's Twilight's business anyway and if she wants to tell us she will."

"That's just awful," Flutter sky commented, "To lose her brother like that, I feel so bad for her."

"I wonder why Twilight never told us, I mean we are her best friends." Apple Jack asked.

"Twilight doesn't talk about it or what happened to her with anyone." Spike explained, "She more or less pretends like it never happened or Wishful Wind ever existed, burying herself in her studies when it was all over, pretty much ignoring everyone. I know Shining armor tried to get her to open up about it but she never did. She really didn't do much of anything but study until we got to Pony-ville. "

"Maybe that's why Celestia sent her out here in the first place," Apple Jack said mulling it over, "After something like that I would need a change of scene."

"Gosh," Flutter Shy said with genuine sympathy in her eyes, "Seeing him again is going to be hard for her."

"That's putting it mildly." Apple Jack said in agreement, "I can't imagine what she is going through."

"You have to promise you won't say anything." Spike pleaded, "Twilight would hit the roof if she knew I told you."

"Trust us Spike, we won't say a word." Apple Jack promised.

Twilight arrived back at the library fuming over Celestia's and Shinning Armor's request that she meet with Shadow Specter. How dare he even think about coming anywhere near her after what he had done! How dare Celestia release him in the first place! He wasn't her brother anymore; he was the dangerous evil thing that had destroyed him and he belonged in the dungeons for the rest of his life. She wasn't going to meet with now or ever! He could come here if he wanted but all he would get was a door slammed in his face, assuming she didn't put up a magic field to keep him out.

Walking over to her podium, her horn glowed purple as a quill rose into the air plummeting hard into the ink well knocking it on the floor. Ignoring the mess, she angrily began scratching out a letter to Celestia and Shining Armor informing them that if they were willing to let that monster back into their lives that was their business but she wanted nothing to do with him! She was finished with him forever so he should just avoid her, in fact it would be better if he didn't come at all! Who knew what she might do if she saw him again!

The fiercely scribbling quill snapped and throwing it across the library with a loud groan, Twilight slowly lowered herself on the floor and began to cry. Old memories surfacing came to mind of the worst days of her life. Wishful Wind slowly changing in Shadow Specter and all the horror that had come with the attempt on Celestia's life by the cult. The humiliation in her father's eyes as his son boasted of his service to that monster in court. The way her mother had wept when they had led him away to the dungeons with the rest of Shadow Doom's cult. The heavy gazes of the other ponies as she walked to class every day afterwards. Every moment of pain and terror from that time, returning to her like sharp stabs to her heart opening wounds that had closed but never healed completely.

Shinning Armor had always argued she should forgive him and begged her to come and visit him in the dungeons for a while, until finally giving up shortly before she had left Canterlot. She could almost hear him now, saying give him chance, no matter what he has done he is still out brother. He's not evil he just sick. He would even argue that the Princess saw that. Everyone kept saying she needed to forgive him for what he had done, but how could she?! What Shadow Specter had done had left a wound, a wound that had never healed. Part of her feared it never would.

There was a gentle knock on the library door, and wiping her eyes Twilight said, "Come in."

"Hey Sugar cube," Apple Jack greeted gently, "We don't mean to intrude, just me and Flutter shy were worried about you."

Twilight looked up, "That's very sweet of you. I am sorry about what I said before I left. I was just upset."

"That's okay Twilight," Flutter Shy said softly, "We were just worried I mean we've never seen you that riled up before."

"Is there anything we can do?" Apple Jack added, "I mean if you need to talk, we're here for you."

"I appreciate that," Twilight replied with a sad smile, "But I just can't talk about it right now, I want to but, I can't. It's just too painful."

"It's okay Twi," Apple Jack, "When you're ready, we'll be here."

Wordlessly, Spike wandered in, his green eyes full of tears as he gave his long time friend a knowing look, sharing her pain. Without saying anything he walked over and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his embrace sobbing hysterically. How could Celestia and Shinning armor ask her to do this? She thought, hadn't she suffered enough?

The next morning, Wishful Wind sat on the train anxious to arrive in pony-ville. Like his twin sister, he had a violet body with dark purple mane and tail with the same pink stripe running through it. He had a cutie mark of a gust of wind blow stars on his flank. However; his eyes were swirls of red and yellow around a cat like iris, a condition he had acquired when he had fully become Shadow Specter. He wore a purple cloak and hood, a gift from his brother to hide this on his travels. While many reacted to him with suspicion and anger and even his own parents were uneasy around him. Shinning Armor and his new wife had been so kind to him, even helping him in securing his release when he was finally ready. They had offered to come with him when, when Celestia had suggested he face Twilight as part of his recovery, but he knew this was something he had to do alone.

During the trip from Canterlot, he had gone over many things he could say and had anticipated many reactions from Twilight, none of which ending well. Unlike his brother and parents, she had, had no contact with him since his arrest and incarceration. Even Celestia, the main target of the Shadow Cult, in time had decided to try to help those Corrupted by its leader Shadow Doom, but from his twin sister, nothing but stone cold angry silence. Given what he had done to her understood perfectly and would understand if she never spoke to him again. While he knew this trip was likely a fool's errand he had to try. He had to believe he was Wishful Wind again, not the fiend Shadow Specter, a vicious and cruel pony who had almost consumed him, costing him years of his life, and everything he had. Shadow Specter was a monster that had hurt so many ponies and had done terrible things and had revealed in it. A part of him, which after years of struggle and help from good people like his brother and his wife and the Princess was now under control.

He had to believe that awful pony he had been was gone and he was himself again. He had to believe beneath the red and yellow, the purple eyes, the ones that mirrored his sisters' still remained beneath the darkness and one day they would appear again. He had to believe he could heal things with Twilight and his family could be a family like they were before. While nothing was certain, he held on to that hope with every fiber of his being, trying to be cautiously optimistic as the Princess as recommended.

When he had been Shadow Specter he had hurt his twin sister the worst, something that no matter what happened would torture him for the rest of his life. They had shared their mother's womb for nine months; she was almost a part of him, a part he hoped Shadow Specter hadn't lost him forever. That evil creature had all ready cost him enough. He needed to tell her how sorry he was, how much of a fool he had been and beg her forgiveness. If it wasn't given, while it would be hard, he could accept that, but he had to at least try. He had to try to put right such a terrible crime committed against someone he loved very much.

His heart raced in his chest as the train pulled up to the platform, signaling his arrival in Pony-ville. Getting up, he grabbed the small bag of belongings he had and left the train. Now he only needed directions on where to go. Still cautious around crowds for fear someone would see his eyes and know what he was, he pulled his hood over a bit lower over his face and quickly left the train station. Wandering the streets for a bit, he looked for anyone who may be able to tell him where Twilight was. While he was anxious to find her and part of him dreaded it, leaving him lost in some sort of confused haze, to the point he just found himself meandering about the streets. He considered getting back on the train and heading back to Canterlot, but he had come this far and he wasn't going to turn back now. He just felt so lost, scared and alone; he didn't know what to do.

"Hi there!" A cheerful voice greeted him, bringing him out of his thoughts, "You must be new to Ponyville!"

Turning he saw the Pinkie Pie smiling at him. Smiled in reply and said, "I am as a matter of fact, maybe you can help me?"

"I love to help people!" Pinkie replied enthusiastically, as she began hopping around him, "Love it! Love it," She paused and her mouth opened, "Whoa! You have the coolest eyes I have ever seen!"

"Umm thanks," He said awkwardly, lowering his head, "Anyway, I am looking for a unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle."

"I know Twilight! She is one of my best friends" Pinkie Pie exclaimed cheerfully, "She lives at the library with Spike!"

Wishful Wind smiled a bit, "So she is still paling around with that little dragon, is she?"

"You know her?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You might say that," he replied, "Anyway, if you could direct me to the library that would be wonderful."

"Sure," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, "Or I could take you there?"

At the realization he had found Twilight, he suddenly felt very afraid, standing there unable to say anything, he realized he just wasn't ready. "Maybe I should freshen up first." He replied in a shaky voice, making an excuse to postpone things..

"Hey are you okay?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Just tired and hungry I guess."

"Well why didn't you just say so, Silly? Tired and hungry is something I can fix!" Pinkie said energetically, "And since you are newly arrived in ponyville it is my sacred duty to make sure you feel welcome! And on that note I am here by inviting you to dinner at my house!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean you barely know me."

"You seem like a nice enough pony and you have the coolest eyes ever.," She replied, "Besides, I can tell right now you really need a friend and I am not taking no for an answer. "

He chuckled, "Okay, you win."

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, jumping around, "I love winning!"

He found himself laughing again, and then tears formed in his eyes.

Pinkie gave him a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry," he wiped his eyes, "It's just been a long time since I've laughed like this."

Pinkie gasped with horror, "That's just awful," he nearly fainted when she gave him a hug, "You stick with me buddy and you'll be laughing all the time."

He smiled at her, "Here's hoping."

"Anyway, I am going to make you the best meal ever!" The Earth Pony exclaimed, "Just follow me, ummm?"

He smiled, "Wishful Wind."

"Wishful wind," She smiled, "What a nice name. My name is Pinkie Pie, but everyone calls me Pinkie."

"Okay then Pinkie," he smiled.

"Did you want me to send a message to Twilight letting her know you're here?" The Earth Pony offered.

"No," he said more harshly than he had meant to, he winced, "Sorry."

"No problem," She replied and then asked, "Did you want to make it a surprise?"

"Kind of," He said awkwardly, "I mean she knows I am coming but I want to wait till the time was right, if you understand what I am saying?"

"Of course I do!" Pink beamed, "I love surprises! No worries Wishful Wind, you're secret is safe with me!"

******  
That night in the Everfree forest, the great and powerful Trixie walked out, dressed in her starry wizard's hat and cape, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is here as requested to work the wonders you desire!" She announced with bravado in her voice, "Now prepare to be amazed and astounded! Providing of course you have the necessary funds."

Two unicorns, a male and a female, in black hoods with red and yellow eyes stood regarding her contempt.

"This one hardly has any magic all," The female said unimpressed, "Hardly worth the effort of bringing her here."

"A little magic is better than none at." The male argued, "Besides, she will add something to our power all be it a small increase.

"True," The first one replied, "and given the state of things we need as much as we can get."

"Umm Excuse me," The blue unicorn began in an offended tone, "But the Great and Powerful Trixie has better things to do than stand here and be insulted. You're organization would be honored to be graced with me its ranks. While your rudeness has put me off of doing so," She raised her head proudly, " I am still willing to listen to your offer, provided of course…" Her mouth continued to move but no sound came out.

Male unicorn's horn was glowing red as he said with a sinister laugh, "There, that's better."

"Indeed," The Female replied, "Well then shall we?"

"Ladies first Shadow Dancer," He said cheerfully.

Shadow Dancer grinned, "You're such a gentle pony Shadow Storm."

Trixie opened her mouth in a silent scream and tried to run, but her body was engulfed in a red light. Shadow Dancer walked towards her with a gleeful expression on her white face, the forelock of her light blue mane hanging down between her hideous eyes, "Now don't worry, while this will be excruciating, I promise I'll make it quick." With a malevolent cackle as a twisting black inky light came from her horn wrapping around Trixie's horn.

As the black shadowy connection began bulge like a hose sucking water Trixie struggled, writhing in agony, As she realized it was futile, a single tear rolled down blue unicorn's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of the Shadow Cult**

Chapter 2

Wishful Wind awoke on the down stairs couch of Pinkie's residence in sugar cube corner. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, he wondered why the gray stone roof of his cell had been replaced by such a colorful display or why he felt so warm and comfortable on the hay covered stone slab that was his bed. Suddenly, he felt very uneasy as he remembered where he was. Rolling over, he silently made a plan to slip out the front door quietly.

"Good morning!" Pinkie Pie greeted suddenly, nearly causing him to leap through the ceiling "I hope you're ready for breakfast because I'm going to whip up something super awesome!"

Twilight's brother smiled, "That's very kind of you, but you don't have to go to all that trouble." He said getting up and gathering his things, "I'll just be on my way."

Pinkie Pie cocked her head at him confused, "Why? Have some place to be?" Her eyes widened with excitement, "Is it fun? Can I come?"

"I just didn't want to impose on you further," he replied.

"You're not imposing at all," She said looking him over, "I haven't done anything to bother you have I? I mean sometimes I get carried away. Well sometimes is more like all the time, but if I have, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"No, nothing like that," He smiled, "You've been a wonderful host. It's just…"

"It's just what?" She asked, "You can tell me, I am a great listener, I never judge and I make the best blue berry muffins ever!"

He thought about it for a moment, considering telling her everything, but how to explain it? He didn't have many friends these days and the thought of losing the first one he had made since he left the dungeons was unbearable. Still, whether he told her now or she found out eventually it was evitable what she would do. Better to leave now while they were still friends. Looking down with sorrowful expression whispered weakly, "I can't, I just can't." He started walking towards the door, "I won't trouble you any further."

"Wait!" Pinkie said rushing over to stop him. As he looked at her, she said, "I don't know what's wrong or what has happened but I know someone who needs a friend when I see them and I'd like to be yours. Please don't go." She said, hugging him, "Please, I want to help, if I can."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me." He replied grimly, "You'd be better off just letting me walk out the door."

"How do you know?" Pinkie countered cheerfully, "You don't know me very well either, so how do you know that you wouldn't be better off if you stayed? Isn't it silly to jump to conclusions? Besides, no matter what you did before, you've never done anything to me. And I can tell no matter what it is, you're a good person, so what makes you think I wouldn't want to be your friend or make you tasty muffins?"

"You just wouldn't." he replied.

Pinkie gave him a pouty look, "Please stay for breakfast," She flashed him her big blue eyes and a quivering lower lip, "Pretty, pretty please!"

Unable to resist he said, "Okay, you've talked me into it."

"Yeah!" She cheered, "A good breakfast always puts me in a better mood and afterwards maybe I can find some way of cheering you up. After all, whatever is wrong, it can't be that bad can it?"

"Oh believe me it can." He replied ominously.

"That's just silly." She replied, "I am sure there is something I can do to perk you right up and put a smile on that glum face."

Touched he smiled warmly and said, "You are just too good to be true, you know that right?"

Pinkie giggled, blushing slightly, "And you are awesome no matter what you think about yourself." She then gave him a serious look, "and I am your friend whether you like it or not," She poked him in the chest with her hoof,"got it buster?"

He chuckled, "Yes Ma'am."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered at the edge of the Everfree Forest, wearing Safaria hats and carrying large saddle bags on their backs. Apple Bloom looked at a compass in her hoof as Sweetie Bell looked through a pair of Binoculars at Scootaloo who was loading supplies on her scooter.

"Okay, are we ready to get our cutie marks in exploration!" Apple Bloom asked enthusiastically.

"I don't see how this is going to work," Sweetie bell said critically, "I mean, we've all ready been inside the Everfree forest dozens of times."

"But never to explore it, fully" Apple Bloom retorted.

"I don't know, the Everfree Forest is kind of dangerous," Scootaloo said warily, "Maybe we should have one of the grownups, like Rainbow Dash, go with us."

"If we tell them they'll try to stop us," Apple Bloom argued.

"And that's a bad thing?" Scootaloo asked.

"Come on," Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Let's get started, if we're lucky we can we can cross the forest by lunch."

"Excuse me," A beautiful female unicorn with a white body, a light blue mane and a soft voice began as she walked out of the trees. She was wearing a black hooded cape with the hood drawn to cover most of her face, on her flank was a cutie mark of two musical notes coming from a bell, "I am sorry to bother, you but I was wondering if you could help me."

The three young ponies exchanged looks and Apple Bloom said, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but we're not really supposed to talk to strangers."

She gave them a beautiful smile putting them at ease, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Harmonic Bell; may I have the pleasure of yours?"

The young unicorn stepped forward, "My name is Sweetie Bell, and these are my friends Scootaloo and Apple Bloom."

"I am so very pleased to make your acquaintances little ones," Harmonic Bell replied graciously, "Now then, since we know each other I wonder if perhaps you would be willing to assist me?"

"What can we do for you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, I am looking for an old friend of mine who I think may have recently come to Pony-ville, a unicorn with a purple mane with a pink stripe and funny eyes." She replied, "He is a very dear, dear friend of mine but we fell out of touch a little while back," She said sadly, "I miss him so, and it would mean the world to me to see him again."

"What's his name?" Scootaloo asked.

"Wishful Wind," She replied. "He may be visiting his sister, the new Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"We know Twilight." Scootaloo announced proudly, "She's a friend of ours as a matter of fact."

"That's wonderful," Harmonic Bell said cheerfully with a hint of anger in her voice, "That means this task should be no trouble for you whatsoever. And to make it worth your while, if you could help me find him, I'd be willing to reward you for your efforts."

Apple Bloom's interest peeked, she asked, "What kind of reward?"

"Well I hope you don't mind but I couldn't help but overhear that you are in search of your cutie marks. I have a gift for seeing talent in other ponies and if you were willing to help me I would certainly be willing to help you." She replied, "Why, if things go well, you could have your cutie marks by the end of the day."

Sweetie Bell's eyes brightened, "Really!"

"But of course, I like you little dears and I want to help you," She smiled down at the little pony, "and I especially look forward to getting to know you and you're family, Sweetie Bell. We unicorns have to stick together."

The little unicorn giggled, "You're so pretty and nice, I know Rarity will love you."

"I hope she will." Harmonic Bell replied cheerfully.

"So you want us to find and tell him you're looking for him?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh no, I want our reunion to be a complete surprise." She replied with a peculiar sort of smile, as three small bracelets floated out from under her cape, each holding a blue gem. "These have special whisper stones which will allow you to communicate with me. " A bracelet attached to the leg of each Cutie mark Crusaders, "Once you find him, just whisper my name into the stone and I'll know where you are and in turn where he is."

"Is it really that simple?" Scootaloo asked.

Harmonic Bell flashed her gorgeous smile and nodded.

The cutie mark crusaders exchanged looks and Apple Bloom said, "Okay, we can do that."

"Oh and one more thing little ones," Harmonic Bell began with all seriousness in her voice, "Don't tell anyone about this or it might ruin the surprise."

"Not a problem," Scootaloo replied confidently, "If anyone can keep secrets it's the Cutie Nark Crusaders."

She nodded, "I am sure you can,"

"All right Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's get to it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

The three little ponies put their hooves together, "Cutie Mark Crusaders, pony finders, go!"

The Harmonic Bell smiled as the three little ponies ran off back to pony ville.

"You take too many chances Shadow Dancer," A deep male voice said behind her with displeasure, "Trusting them with this task was unwise and dangerous."

Turning, Shadow Dancer faced her companion, a tall Unicorn with a green body and black mane and tail, wearing an identical black hood and cape.

"You worry too much, Shadow Storm," She replied, pulling back her hood, to reveal her cat like red and yellow eyes, "Those children will find Shadow Specter without arousing the suspicion of anyone. Including and most importantly, Princess Twilight."

"If you say so," He said sounding unconvinced, "But what if they do talk to some pony?"

"That would be unfortunate," She replied, with a sinister smile, "For them."

"What if we learn the Princess and Shadow Specter have reconciled?" Shadow Storm asked.

Shadow Dancer laughed hard at that, "I think there is more of chance of Celesta marrying Discord."

"It could happen." Shadow Storm argued, "And together, with their combined power, they could pose a serious threat to us."

"You worry too much, my old friend." She replied reassuringly, "From what I remember of their parting I have serious doubts the princess will want anything to do with him."

"You're so sure?" Shadow Storm asked with all seriousness.

A wicked half smile appeared Shadow Dancer's face, "I'm counting on it." Changing subjects, she then asked, "What of the others, any word?"

He nodded, "There are a quite a few traitors who fell for Celestia's love and power of friendship dribble, but there are many like us who merely played the part to escape the dungeons or never ended up in them in the first place. I've sent messages to those who are still loyal to meet us at the old palace. I've all ready heard from Shadow Star and Shadow Frost, they should be with us when the sun sets tonight."

"Excellent," Shadow Dancer replied, "And once Shadow Specter's power is with us, we will crush Celestia and her sister, and rule Equestria forever as Shadow Doom foretold."

"You speak as if your former lover joining with us is as certain as the moon rising," Shadow Storm protested with annoyance, "What if he bought into all of Celestia's nonsense like so many others and tries to use his considerable power against us? You are aware that he was our master's greatest student!"

"Well if that should happen we will merely take his power from him." She replied casually, "Nothing shall stand in the way of the destiny of the Shadow Cult, not even him."

Shadow Storm said nothing; he merely smiled at the thought.

Wishful Wind walked down the streets of Ponyville, like a Stallion going to his execution. His heart thudded in his chest as waves of anxiety came down on him with crushing force. He half expected Twilight to attack him when he knocked on the library door, and what pony could blame her. Pinkie had offered to go with him but he knew this was something he had to do alone. Besides, given she was a close friend of Twilight, better to protect that friendship and leave her out of it. Following Pinkie's directions perfectly, he was soon standing in front of the large tree that was the Ponyville Library. He stood there for a while, staring at it in silent contemplation, thinking about what to do, tempted to turn around and head back the way he had come. Still, he had been told by Celestia and Shinning armor that he needed to face his sister so they both could heal and so far their advice had not steered him wrong.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A familiar voice greeted. Looking down he saw a small purple baby dragon looking up at him.

He smiled, "Spike, it's good to see you again."

Spike's green eyes widened with anger and recognition, "You! You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you tried to do to Twilight!"

"I know, Spike," He replied in a cool and remorseful manner, "I am here to set it right if I can."

"Set it right?" Spike shouted with disbelief, "You should be 'setting' in the dungeons, why the princess chose to let you out I'll never know! Stay away from Twilight!" Spike rushed forward and made a futile effort to push him away, "I said get out of here!"

Watching him, it was clear that the little dragon had no idea how ridiculous he looked. Wishful Wind knew he could crush the little dragon with ease and most likely before he knew what had happened. Instead, the Unicorn merely stood firm and said, "Spike, I know you're mad at me but this is really between me and Twilight. If she asks me to leave, I'll do so without causing a single problem, I promise."

"Uh huh," Spike began sarcastically, "You're such a good pony deep down!"

"Spike, get away from him." Twilight said calmly from the door, "Come to me now."

After giving Wishful Wind one last glare, the little dragon walked over to Twilight as she stared down her twin brother. Standing next to her was Apple Jack, who matched her expression.

"I wouldn't have hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone," Wishful Wind said sincerely, "I just want to talk."

"Will you two give us a minute?" Twilight asked gently.

"Are you sure about that Twii?" Apple Jack asked warily.

"Please," Twilight said, "I'll be all right."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Spike announced angrily.

Twilight smiled down at him, "Spike, please just do what I ask, okay?" He opened his mouth to say more and she put her hoof to his mouth, "I'll call you if I need you, I promise."

"Come on Spike," Apple Jack said, muzzling him forward, "Let's do as she asks."

Once the door was closed Twilight turned her attention back to Wishful Wind and said civilly, "Well, I'm listening."

"Thanks for meeting with me," He began.

"Let's get one thing straight, Shadow Specter" Twilight said sharply, cutting him off, "I am meeting with you because Princess Celestia and Shinning Armor have asked me to. If it were up to me, I would never speak to you again. In fact, if I had my way, you'd still be in the dungeons, which is where a dangerous psychopath like you belongs. So, on that note, say what you've come to say and then leave."

"I came to say, I'm sorry," He said.

"You're sorry?" She asked angrily, "You try to take my magic and nearly kill me and you're sorry? You betray and hurt everyone who loved you, me, our parents, our brother, Princess Celestia, and you're sorry?"

"What else can I say?" He replied, "What I did was unspeakably selfish and cruel and hurt you greatly. You're right, I deserve to be punished for it. Not a day has gone by since I realized what I had become that I don't wish I could go back in time and stop myself. I've spent almost four years regretting what I did and hoping for the chance to tell you how sorry I am and how I'll never forgive myself for I hurt someone whom I love very much. "

"Is that it?" Twilight asked coldly.

He nodded.

"Then leave Shadow Specter, you're not welcome here." She felt a surge of anger, as she opened the door and stepped into Library, "As far as I am concerned you killed my brother Wishful Wind five years ago. I never want to see you again, ever!" She shook with rage as years of pain and anger bubbled to the surface. She screeched words she never thought she'd say and no pony had ever heard her utter before, " I hate you!" and she slammed the door so hard it shook some branches loose.

Twilight started to cry as Spike and Apple Jack rushed over to her. Without really knowing why, she found herself peering out the window watching her brother as he walked away. She felt angry, but sad at the same time and very confused. She felt lost, almost like she had an invisible blanket over her, muffling every sound and blurring her vision, suffocating her.

"You okay, Sugar Cube?" Apple Jack asked gently.

Twilight shook her head silently, to overwhelmed with the pain of it all to speak.

"Well I am glad you told that jerk never wanted to see him again." Spike said proudly, "Good bye and good riddance!"

Apple Jack silenced him with a look, and then said "Twii, I've never seen you this upset, is there anything I can do?"

Twilight turned and looked them with profound sadness in her eyes,"Spike," She said softly, "Take a letter to Princess Celestia."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of the Shadow Cult**

(**New Chapters posted weekly sometimes biweekly)**

Chapter 3

After his conversation with his twin sister, Wishful Wind was in a haze. While he hadn't expected things to go well, the reality had been far more painful than he realized. His eyes moistened as he began to accept he had lost his sister forever. He considered making his way to the train station and taking the first train back to Canterlot. But then what? Where would he go from there? His parents were barely speaking to him and while Shining armor and Cadance had been very supportive during his reformation, it was another thing to show up on their doorstep in the Crystal Empire. He had no real place in Equestria to go. He began to wonder if he belonged anywhere.

As he walked, he sensed he was being followed. Not sure who or why, he turned his head to the side and saw three shapes ducking behind a set of barrels. Doing his best not to acknowledge whoever they were, turning down a side street, he felt his pursuers close behind.

"Great," He sighed, "This is the last thing I need right now." He then turned and said, "Listen, I don't know who you are or why you're following me but if you know who I am, you'd be smart to find another way to amuse yourselves." He heard whispering, and what he thought was the name of his old lover, sending a chill down his spine. He quickly summoned his powers and lifted a large dumpster into the air. The Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to run but were immediately engulfed in red light. He lifted them into the air and narrowing his eyes said, "Don't you foals have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"Well, umm," Apple Bloom stuttered fearfully.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded.

"Well you see umm," Sweetie Bell struggled and then said, "Scootaloo can explain it."

"Yeah, you see we were just walking and well…" The little pegasus paused.

Wishful Wind sighed deeply, "Listen, I don't know who you are, what you're lying about or why you're bothering me, but find another hobby!" He barked, "This one might get you into trouble."

The three of them whimpered and nodded.

Releasing he had made his point; he was about to release them when he heard a female voice yell, "How dare you! Put my sister and her friends down at once, you ruffian!"

"Now what," Wishful Wind grumbled, and turning he saw Rarity storming towards him, "Can I help you?" he asked tiredly.

"You can put my little sister and her friends down for starters, you uncouth brutish cur!" Rarity said heatedly, "Just who do you think you are, using your magic to bully poor defenseless little foals."

He set them down gently and said, "Sorry, they were following me and I thought they were someone else. It was a misunderstanding."

"So what if they were? They are just fillies and you're a grown stallion," She glared, "You are lucky I am not a violent pony by nature, otherwise I'd be kicking you half way across equestrian!"

"As I said, I thought they were some pony else," he replied, trying to defuse the situation, "My apologies."

Ignoring him, Rarity turned to his little sister and her friends "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," Sweetie Bell replied fearfully.

As Rarity began scolding her sister and her friends about following strangers, Wishful Wind decided to continue on his way, in a much worse mood than he had been when he left the Library. No matter what he did, he seemed to illicit hate and fear out of every pony he encountered. He decided before he did anything else he would a walk for a while to clear his head.

Everything around him seemed alien and strange in such a way that he almost felt like an unwelcomed intruder. As he walked past other ponies going about their lives, he felt their penetrating gazes of fear and suspicion. He felt so alone, so terribly alone, like a worthless pony that was getting exactly what he deserved. Twilight's words echoed in his mind over and over again, with the sound of the door slamming like a phantom tormenting him. As the sunset, he found himself standing out front of sugar cube corner. Walking up he knocked on the door.

A few minutes Pinkie Pie opened it, her smile like a ray of sunshine in his dark existence, "So how did it go with Twilight? Did you two manage to patch things up?" Unable to say it, he looked down and fought back his tears, seeing this, her blue eyes filled with sympathy as she said, "What's wrong?"

He forced a weak smile coated in sadness, "I'm sorry to bother you, but could really use a friend right now."

"Well, you've come to the right place," She replied cheerfully, "Come in inside."

Walking in, he stood there standing in Pinkie's living room, staring at the wall as his mind tortured him. What was he doing here? What did he hope to accomplish? How long until she learned who he was and what he had done and when he knocked, slammed the door in his face? Then to his surprise, she hugged him from behind and he slid down to the floor as she held him close.

"Shhh," She whispered gently, rocking him in a comforting embrace, "Shh, little baby, its okay. Whatever it is, you're with Pinkie right now. I'll keep you safe."

"I'm sorry," He wept bitterly, "I am so sorry to come here like this, I just don't know where else to go?"

"Hey Buster," She began in a scolding tone, "I told you I was your friend and this is part of what being a friend is. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you," he whispered, touched to the core of his being.

"Anytime buddy," She said holding him closer, "Anytime."

They cuddled on the floor in silence, no words were spoken and none needed. As she snuggled up next to him, he closed his eyes, and enjoyed the warm feeling of her next to him. Maybe she would grow to hate him as so many did, but not tonight. Right now, she was his friend and that was what he chose to focus on. Sighing deeply, he allowed his mind to drift off, lost in her comforting embrace.

****

"Hey sleepy head!" Pinkie called out, waking Wishful Wind from a deep sleep.

Groggy, he rolled over on the couch, and blinked his eyes to see Pinkie standing at the door, "A friend is here to see you." She grinned, "See you thought things were so awful, but you have two friends so isn't that bad, is it?

Wishful Wind's eyes widened as he saw Shadow Dancer standing at the door. He leapt out of bed, "What are you doing here?!"

"And a good morning to you too lover," She replied with amusement, "I was wondering if we might chat?" As he narrowed his eyes at her, she said, "I promise, I'll play nice."

"OO!" Pinkie's eyes widened, "Are you guysgoing to play a game? What kind of game? Is it a board game? I love board games!"

"Aren't you just a gem," Harmonic Bell said eyeing Pinkie, "It be a shame of something happened to you, wouldn't it, Shadow Specter?"

"Umm, thanks I think." Pinkie Pie replied, with a mixture of awkwardness and confusion on her face as she took a few cautionary steps back.

"Pinkie," Wishful Wind said getting up, "If you don't mind, I need to talk to her alone."

"Not a problem," Pinkie Pie replied, leaving the room, "Just let me know when you're ready to play a game. I have tons to choose from, if you're interested."

Once she was gone, red light erupted from Wishful Wind's horn with an eerie hiss as he moved to an aggressive stance.

Smiling, there was another hiss, as Shadow Dancer mimicked his spell, holding herself in a defensive stance. As the two stood facing each other, she said, "Now Shadow Specter, I didn't come to fight." She said gently.

"What do you want then?" he asked coldly, as they began to circle each other.

"Oh Darling, can't it just be that after years separated from you, I longed to see you again?" She asked in a wounded tone.

"Funny, I didn't miss you." He replied angrily, "Now, say what you came to say and leave."

"You haven't changed a bit, my love." She laughed, "The reason why I came is because I want you and me to be together again and you to rejoin our family."

"Oh sure, because the last time we were together worked out so well for me," He said sarcastically.

"You were amazing," She said proudly, "With power I could only dream of, all I and my father did was try to help you reach your true potential. To help you see through Celestia's lies and help us build a better Equestria, free from the Tyranny of the Princess of the Sun."

"Yeah, and all finding my true potential cost me was everyone I love and almost five years in the dungeons of Canterlot," He replied bitterly, "Not interested."

"But you were the greatest of us, Shadow Specter. The envy of every unicorn who dawned the black hood, second only to Shadow Doom himself in power," She went on.

"Yeah, and I was also cruel, selfish and power hungry and a lot of good ponies got hurt because of it." He retorted firmly, "I am not him anymore, and if it makes me weak in your eyes, so what? At least I won't hurt any pony else. Take your flattery and leave, I won't join you, you're wasting your time."

"Speaking of the ponies you hurt how was the reunion with your twin sister?" Shadow Dancer asked.

"That's none of your business," he said sharply.

"That well, eh?" Shadow Dancer said with genuine amusement, "You may believe you've changed Shadow Specter, but the truth is you are still the same pony who tried to rip her magic from her. No matter how much you try to be otherwise, Twilight will never accept you. Celestia will never accept you either. All you could ever hope to be is her lap dog, just like Discord. Come with me, come back to where you belong, be with the ponies you were meant to be with. Fulfill the destiny that Shadow Doom set you on the path to."

"I said no," he said, readying to attack, "Now are you going to leave or am I going to have to make you leave."

"I'll leave, "She smirked, the red glow on her horn vanishing, "and wait for you to come to your senses and find me."

"You're going to be waiting a long while, Shadow Dancer." Wishful Wind said firmly, "I am finished with you and the cult."

"You say that now, but let's see how you feel when the reality of your new life sets in." Her body blackened becoming shadowy black smoke, "Until then, lover." And with a short mocking laugh she was gone.

Wishful Wind extinguished the light on his horn and sat down on the couch. If Shadow Dancer was here trying to return him to the fold, odds were good there were more of the surviving Shadow Cult in the area. It was also a safe bet that Shadow Dancer was following in her father's hoof-steps. Which meant the Citizens of Ponyville not to mention Equestria itself was in danger. The only question was what could he do about it? While he was powerful, he knew he wasn't strong enough to take the cult on his own. Could he write Celestia and tell her? Maybe see if someone in Canterlot could help? Perhaps he could write Shinning armor or Cadance? If he did, would they believe him or worse think he was involved? While he wanted to do something, the last thing he wanted was to be put back in the dungeons.

That and knowing Shadow Dancer as well as he did, she was probably watching him closely and if he tried to send a message she would likely intercept it. Shadow Dancer was easily spooked and if threatened she would strike and strike hard. He needed to find help here, If only he could get through to Twilight somehow?

Pinkie reappeared with a bunch of board games in her back, "Hey, I hope you don't mind but I grabbed a few games I thought might be fun," She paused, looking around, "Where did you friend go?"

"She had to leave." Wishful Wind replied.

"Good," Pinkie said cheerfully and Wishful Wind shot her a confused look, "She set off my Pinkie Sense, whenever my right hoof aches it means the person I am talking to is up to something no good." She explained.

"I didn't make it ache, did I?" he asked nervously.

Pinkie Laughed heartily and snorted, "No, when I saw you, you made my tummy feel all fuzzy and warm and my head a little dizzy."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Don't know, never had that happen before," She replied casually, "But I've only had it with you and I know it's important."

Something about that made him smile, as a warm, happy feeling crept up inside him, "Well, you kind of do that to me too." He paused, what in the name of Celestia had he just said?!

Pinkie giggled and snorted and he realized how adorable he found that laugh. She was beautiful in so many ways, simple and amazing. Maybe in a different life? He stopped himself, now was not the time for such things. One thing he knew of Shadow Dancer, she was the jealous type and could get very dangerous if what she thought was hers was threatened. Also, if she suspected he had feelings for Pinkie, she would use that against him. All going down that road would do, would be put her in danger. No matter what he felt, they were going to remain friends.

"Anyway, I know it's totally none of my business, but I think you should stay away from that Unicorn," Pinkie suggested, twirling her hoof next to her head as she went cross eyes, "She has the crazy if you get what I am saying."

"That's putting it mildly." He replied grimly.

"Anyway, you know what you need?" Pinkie asked,

"What's that?" He asked,

"Fun!" Pinkie announced, "Come on! I am taking you out for a whole day of fun and we're not coming back until you're beaming!"

"All right," He smiled, "Lead the way."

Twilight ran through the Canterlot Palace anxious to find her brother to make sure he was safe. Turning down the corner to the red carpeted chambers of the court magician's apprentices, she bolted towards his room. Just as she was about to come to the door, Harmonic Bell, her brother's filly-friend, walked out into the hall way. Her twinkling ice blue eyes filled with concern, "Twilight, you look like you're rushing to put out a fire. What's wrong?"

"Where's Wishful Wind?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"He's in his room resting before Celestia's birthday celebration tonight." She replied, "Why? What's going on? Are you all right? You can tell me," She smiled warmly, "I mean, we're practically family at this point."

Her brother had been seeing Harmonic Bell for quite a while now, and while her parents had accepted her as had their older brother Shinning Armor, something about her always felt a little off to Twilight. Even though his brother's filly-friend had made a genuine effort to befriend her, while she couldn't put her hoof on it, something about her just didn't seem right. Like deep down she was hiding some terrible secret which always made Twilight feel very uneasy around her.

"I'm sorry, but I really should tell this to Wishful Wind," Twilight said in a firm but polite tone.

Harmonic Bell assumed a wounded expression, "Fine, I don't know why you don't like me Twilight, I have made every effort possible to try to be your friend. But if that is how it is, then that is how it is." She then called out in an offended voice, "Oh Lover! You're sister is here to see you about something important."

The door opened and Twilight's half asleep twin brother smiled and said, "Hey sis, what's up?"

Twilight shot a sideways glance towards his brother's filly-friend, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Wishful Wind rolled his violet eyes, "Twilight, it really hurts Harmonic Bell's feelings when you say things like that, not to mention embarrassing me. She is my Filly-friend, mom and Dad like her as does Shinning Armor. Even Candance thinks we're a good match. I don't know what you're problem with her is, but anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of her."

Twilight knew that was a terrible idea, but knowing she didn't have time for a repeat of the same argument they'd been having since her brother started dating Harmonic Bell, she said, "Something terrible is going on."

"Could you be more specific?" He asked.

"I overheard the court magician Moon Stone talking with someone named Shadow Dancer, telling her to find someone named Shadow Specter. They're supposed to get the others ready to make their move during Celestia's birthday." She began, "I think he may be plotting to overthrow her."

"Do you dislike me that much that you have to accuse my father of high treason?" Harmonic Bell asked, with a furious expression on her face, "He is one of Celestia's closest friends, not to mention one of the most kindhearted ponies in all of Equestria. He has trained many unicorns in the arts of magic and even gone as far as to offer your brother a wonderful career with the Canterlot Court when he completes his studies, setting him up to succeed him one day. Even through your family is nowhere near the station of mine, he even approves of my relationship with him and has welcomed into my family like a son. This lying accusation is not only preposterous but bordering on insane, Twilight."

"I'm not lying!" Twilight insisted heatedly, stomping her front feet hard on the red carpet, "I followed him back to his office and there I saw him working some sort of dark magic, magic forbidden by the laws of Equestia. When he left, I went in and found a secret panel that opened a hidden chamber. Inside I saw books and scrolls even symbols of some of the blackest magic known. In side this chamber, there is a trapdoor leading to a staircase which I think goes to the caves below the Castle. " She met Harmonic Bell's ice blue eyes defiantly, "If you don't believe me, I'd be more than happy to show you."

Harmonic Bell and Wishful Wind exchanged looks, and then her twin brother said, "This does sound serious, have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet," Twilight replied, "I was worried you might be in danger so I came to find you first."

"So you plan to tell Celestia what you've learned?" Harmonic Bell asked.

"Of course I do, "Twilight arched her eyebrows, with a puzzled look, "Why wouldn't I?"

"That's unfortunate." Wishful Wind sighed, "You were always too smart for your own good, Twilight."

"What are you talking ab…" Before Twilight could finish, she was knocked across the hall slamming hard into the marble wall. The air gone from her lungs and her head spinning, she saw Harmonic Bell's horn glowing red, her eyes red and yellow with black cat like slits. She tried to move but some sort of pressure held her down, pressing her hard against the floor.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Twilight," Her brother's filly-friend said gleefully, as a cruel smile crept across her face, "A very long time."

"Wishful Wind, help me," Twilight gasped painfully, struggling in a futile effort to get on her feet, "She's one of them."

He laughed, "I know sis."

Turning, a chill went down Twilight's spine as she turned to her brother, seeing his red and yellow cat like eyes, "No," She whimpered, "No, you can't be one of them, it's impossible."

"Yes," He replied, "Doom Shadow has opened my eyes to the Tyranny of the Princess of the Sun. We plan to strike your mentor tonight and together with him, we shall bring an end to her reign, paving the way for a new era," he announced proudly, "A Golden Age for Equestria!" Walking over, he extended a hoof to help her up, "Join me Twilight and become a part of this glorious future! A time of peace and prosperity for all ponies everywhere! A time where together, we can reach our full potential, be who were meant to be, free from Celestia's dogmatic view of magic!"

Twilight recoiled from him in terror, "Wishful Wind, I don't know what's happened by this isn't you. This isn't my twin brother who I love. Please, it's not too late, let's go to Princess Celestia together, she can help you."

"My name is Shadow Specter," He replied, as a black shadowy tendril erupted from his horn, "And if you won't join us, there is only one thing left for you." He smiled wickedly, "Good bye sister, I will miss you."

Harmonic Bell's smile broadened as the tendril came closer and closer to Twilight. The young unicorn tried to move but her efforts were in vain. The black tendril wrapped around her horn, filling her with excruciating pain as she felt her magic and with it her life force being ripped away from her.

Twilight gave a blood curling scream as she shot up in bed. Looking around, it was years later and she was in her room in the Library in Ponyville safe and sound. Shaking, as she slowly regained her presence of mind, she whispered, "Just a dream,"

"Twii!" Apple Jack called out appearing in the doorway, "Twii, are you all right."

"I'm fine," Twilight replied, with a quivering voice, "It was just a bad dream."

Then Twilight noticed the Pink Alicorn, with pink, purple and yellow striped hair standing in the doorway. Her face brightened as she exclaimed "Cadance!" and leapt out of bed and her former Foal sitter met her halfway for a hug, wrapping her wings around her.

"When did you get here?" Twilight asked.

"I left as soon I got Celestia's letter and arrived early this morning," Cadance replied, "When I got here, Apple Jack told me what happened and how you cried yourself to sleep last night so I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh Cadance," Twilight said pushing her face into the princess's neck, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Nothing could keep me away," Candance replied.

Cadance held Twilight closely, and seeing this Apple Jack coughed, and said, "I'm going to go finish up breakfast. If you want, I'll bring some up to you once it's done."

"That would be lovely,' Cadance said graciously. As Apple Jack left, Twilight sat down on the bed as Cadance sat down next to her, wrapping a wing around her, "Oh Twilight, I can't imagine what you're going through. I mean, I was foal sitter for you and your brother and I loved you both so much. It broke my heart when he became Shadow Specter, but it's not the same thing."

"I just don't know what Celestia was thinking," Twilight said angrily, "I mean, why did she have him see me? There was no way I was ever going to forgive or accept him again."

"Celestia has her reasons," Candance replied, "Even I don't understand them sometimes."

Twilight scowled at her "You're not giving me the, Celestia does as she does, but always with a pure heart, line are you?"

"Twilight," Cadance began choosing her words carefully, "I know this has been painful for you and I would have done anything, absolutely anything to spare you from having to endure this. But I think I understand why Celestia wanted you two to see each other again."

Twilight felt a surge of annoyance, "Care to enlighten me then?" She asked harshly, "Because I'm pretty stumped here."

"Twilight," Candance began, "I want to show you something, but it has to be your choice."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"It's a spell that allows ponies to share memories," Cadance replied, "If I cast it you and I will see our memories together."

"Like a vision?" Twilight asked.

"More or less," Cadance replied.

"So, how does it work?' Twilight asked nervously.

Cadance extended her front legs, "Take my hooves." Twilight did as she asked and Candance than said, "Now close your eyes and let go,"

Twilight did as she was instructed and soon she felt herself moving through what felt like a passage. She then felt she was somewhere else.

"Open your eyes," Cadance said.

When she did, Twilight found herself in a room that looked very familiar to her. It was painted blue, with toys neatly arranged and furniture obviously meant for small foals. In the center of the room was a crib with a baby mobile of stars and planets above it that she knew she had seen somewhere else. Standing by the crib was Cadance, looking about the same age as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were now, singing soft and sweetly.

Her violet eyes widened when she saw her old Smarty Pants doll on a nearby shelf, "This is the nursery at my parent's home!"

Present day Cadance was next to her, "Yes," She mused at the crib, "Take a look Twilight,"

Twilight peered into the crib and saw two violet baby unicorns, snuggled together fast sleep, her eyes widened, "Is that me?"

"You and your brother, yes," Candance replied with a warm smile, "You two were so beautiful when you were born. This was when your parents invited everyone to a party to celebrate your birth. I think I must have offered to foal sit at least a hundred times that day, until your parents finally agreed to let me."

"I'm glad you did," Twilight replied cheerfully, "Dad was always so concerned about it, I mean he was just a lowly common clerk working for the treasury then and you were a princess. "

"That lowly common clerk rose to Lord High Treasurer of the Canterlot Court," Candance replied, with a broad smile, "Even then, every pony saw where you're father was heading. You come from an extraordinary family Twilight Sparkle, never forget that."

"I guess," Twilight said humbly, "I never really thought about it."

"Have you heard the news?" A voice said bringing Twilight into another place.

It was the waiting area just outside the exam from for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a large room with a large glass window to allow others watch each foal take their exam before the panel of judges. Today was entrance exam day and standing and seated on red pillows provided were young unicorns and their parents, all anxiously awaiting their turn. Cadance was there, looking as she had remembered her, when she had been foal sitting both of them. Standing there with her was a younger, Cuttie mark-less Wishful Wind, looking very nervous.

"I know Twilight Sparkle just became the personal Protégé of Celestia!" An orange female unicorn Twilight didn't recognize commented, "It will be a hard act to follow that's for sure."

"I know," Cadance beamed, "I knew that little filly was amazing."

Wishful Wind looked up nervously at Cadance.

"Oh don't worry" Cadance said mussing his purple mane with one of her hooves, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Who is this?" An older white male unicorn with an accent similar to Rarity's asked. He was older, with a long flowing black mane and tale lined with streaks of silver. He wore a green cloak and a pointed hat and around his neck he wore a golden chain of office bearing the symbol of Equestria surrounded by stars.

Twilight eyes filled with anger as her horn glowed, "Shadow Doom,"

"Easy," Older Cadance cautioned, "These are just memories. He's not really here."

Nodding silently, as the glow on her horn faded, Twilight continued to glare hatefully at the older unicorn.

Cadance smiled, "Moon Stone, this is Wishful Wind, an aspiring student of the School for Gifted Unicorns." Cadance looked down at Twilight's brother, "Wishful, this is Moon Stone, the Court Magician."

"Please to make your acquaintance, young Wishful Wind." Moon Stone said looking him over, "I have a daughter your age who is taking the entrance exam as well." He then turned behind him, "Well come along dear," The young white female unicorn walked in breathing confidence, her light blue mane was done up in exquisitely braids with white ribbons woven in. Wishful Wind's eyes widened and the Court Magician smiled, "Meet my daughter Harmonic Bell."

"Salutations," Harmonic Bell greeted politely, her accent identical to her father's,"I am very honored to make your acquaintance."

A small smile appeared on Twilight's face as she saw the unmistakable sign of a young colt with the beginnings of a crush as Wishful Wind swallowed and nervously said, "Umm, hi."

"I'm going to be a magician like Father," She announced proudly, with childish enthusiasm,"What about you?"

"Huh," Wishful thought for a moment, unable to put two thoughts together, "I'm going to the school for gifted unicorns."

"You know young Wishful Wind, if you have anything like the talent your sister possesses there may be a place for you among the apprentice magicians at court." Moon Stone suggested politely, "It's a challenging path to walk, but it would set you on the path for a wonderful and glorious career in the arcane."

"Really?" Wishful Wind said with childish amazement.

"Indeed my young colt, indeed." Moon Stone said.

"What an opportunity!" Cadance said amazement, wrapping her wing around Wishful Wind affectionately, "Say thank you."

"Thank you," Wishful Wind replied shyly

The door opened and a voice from inside said, "Wishful Wind, it's time."

"Good luck," Harmonic Bell said cheerfully, giving him a small childish peck on the cheek that nearly made him faint, "I do hope you become an apprentice. "

Twilight's twin brother swallowed nervously and said, "Thanks."

As he walked into the exam room, Twilight noticed Moon Stone watching him go in with an odd sort of smile on his face, "He decided then to recruit my brother, didn't he?" Twilight asked.

Cadance nodded, "He all ready knew your brother had a talent equal to yours. He would have liked to have you both but Celestia had all ready laid claim to you." Cadance's eyes filled with sadness, "Many a young colt and filly, some of the most gifted students of magic of your generation were corrupted by him."

"So what you're saying is, if Celestia hadn't made me her personal Protégée'…" Twilight began.

"I don't know Twilight, no one can know what might have been," Cadance replied, "But I will say this, many good young talented ponies were seduced by his lies. For your brother it was twice as bad as not only was he faced with Doom Shadow's manipulations but also his heart."

"His heart?" Twilight asked confused.

The scene changed again, and she was at a party celebrating at her parent's home, celebrating her father's promotion to the Lord High treasurer of the Canterlot Court.

"Wow," Twilight said with amazement, "I had forgotten how big of a deal this party was."

"This was a big accomplishment for your father," Cadance commented, "And was also a big day for your brother if I am not mistaken."

Twilight rolled her eyes, and said with disgust, "I know, pardon me while I gag."

Sitting under a tree in a Garden, Twilight saw Wishful Wind sitting with Harmonic Bell. He was reading a scroll with a look of frustration on his face as Harmonic Bell watched him with an indulgent patient smile on her face.

"Ugg," He said, with frustration, pushing the scroll away with his hoof, "Why can I make sense of this?"

"Probably because you've been trying too hard," Harmonic Bell replied, "Take a break, you're at a party after all."

Cadance nudged Twilight, "Remind you of anyone else we know?"

Twilight scowled, "I never denied we were twins."

He sighed, sitting back, "Maybe you're right."

"I usually am," Harmonic Bell said playfully, "But I think I know how to help you."

"How?" He asked.

"Well, stop thinking of time as a linear thing but instead as a spatial dimension," She suggested, "Then think of the formulas and incantations based on that."

Wishful Wind's horn glowed as the scroll rose up in front of his muzzle, his purple eyes widened with realization,"That's it!" he hugged Harmonic Bell, "You're brilliant!"

Harmonic Bell stole a kiss, causing Twilight's brother to blush furiously, "What was that for?"

She giggled, "Well, you were taking too long."

"I never thought," His eyes widened as she smiled at him affectionately, "You mean?"

"Oh Darling, you are perhaps the dumbest smart pony in all of Equestria," She said, giving him a playful push with her hoof, "I've only been sending you every signal a mare can without throwing myself at you." Her ice blue eyes twinkled, "Couldn't you tell?"

"I guess I had a feeling," He said timidly, "and I won't lie and say that I didn't feel the same way, it's just with all the other handsome noble stallions chasing you, I never thought I would have a chance."

Harmonic Bell smiled, "Noble Birth doesn't mean better, my love. You are the most remarkable pony I have ever known. You have something those handsome noble stallions could never have and it is why they never had a chance."

Wishful Wind kissed her, "I love you."

"And I you." She replied, starry eyed, "More than yesterday, less than tomorrow my love and for all time."

Wishful Wind flashed the loopy smile of a young colt in love, "And I you," he paused trying to think of something romantic to say, and then just blurted out stupidly, "You are so beautiful."

She laughed, "Kiss me you silly brillant fool!"

"He really did love her." Twilight said to Cadance as she watched the two of them kiss passionately under the tree,"Didn't he?"

"She was his first love," Cadance said, "and I think she loved him as much as a pony like her is capable of loving anything. "

"But why her?" Twilight asked heatedly, "Why not some other mare who wasn't evil?"

"Can you control who you fall in love with Twilight?" Cadance asked, giving her sister in law a knowing stare.

"No," Twilight admitted begrudgingly as she watched her brother kiss Harmonic Bell again, "I guess not. I just don't know why he didn't see her for what she was? I mean I knew right away there was something off about her."

"Twilight, love blinds us in many ways," Cadance replied gently, "You're brother didn't think he was dating the evil daughter of Shadow Doom, he was just a young colt in love who didn't know any better. That and Moon Stone or Shadow Doom if you prefer, was his mentor and trusted friend. I am not saying he didn't make his own choices but it is easy to understand why he took the path he did."

"I suppose," Twilight said as she watched Wishful Wind and Harmonic Bell get up and walk away towards the house, "I just wish…"

"Just wish what?" Cadance asked.

Suddenly they were in Canterlot Library where saw herself bumping into Wishful Wind in the stacks. It was late at night and other than the librarian, they were alone.

"This is so weird," Princess Twilight commented.

"It does take some getting used to." Cadance replied, in agreement.

"Wishful Wind," past Twilight said surprised, "I am so happy to see you."

By the look on his face he was exhausted and also seemed troubled by something. He smiled, "Hey Sis."

"You look so tired," Twilight said, giving him a sympathetic look, "Are you okay? We haven't heard from you in a while."

He chuckled weakly, "I've just been busy, Moon Stone has made me chief apprentice, which carries a lot of responsibility."

"Too much responsibility to stop by our parent's house for dinner once and awhile or even write a letter or two?" Twilight asked somewhat irritated, "We were about to send Shinning Armor and his unit to find you if we didn't hear from you soon."

"Okay, okay," he said conceding the point, "I'll make the time, I promise."

She glanced at the scrolls in his saddle bag, her eyes widened as she recognized some of the symbols, "Are those out of the Black Magic Vault?"

He nodded, "Moon Stone wants me to study them."

Twilight's jaw dropped, "What in the name of Celestia for?"

"Because, it is important if I ever come across them in my career as a magician to understand how they work." He replied, "One day I may even be Court Magician and I can't have any gaps in my education when I have the honor of taking over Moon Stone's heavy burden."

"But the counter spells every student learns should be enough to defend against them," Twilight argued, "Delving into what's in those scrolls and books is dangerous."

Her brother sighed with annoyance, "Don't you trust me, Sis?"

"Of course I do," Twilight replied in a hurt voice, "That's not it at all. I am just worried about you."

He smiled, "I appreciate that, I really do, but I am in good hands. Moon Stone only wants what's best for me and his teachings and advice have really helped me reach heights I never thought possible. I don't think he would do anything he felt would put me in danger."

"I guess," twilight said sounding unconvinced.

"I promise you, everything is okay," he insisted, "Just one thing, don't mention this to anyone, okay?"

"All right, now I know something is wrong," Twilight said flatly.

"It's not like that, Sis," Wishful Wind said defensively, "Just that Moon Stone is afraid that people might overact to his teaching methods. He has his own way of doing things and sometimes he and Celestia disagree. It's not that he is doing anything wrong, he doesn't want the magicians apprentice's studies muddied and bogged down by silly bureaucratic concerns or have Celestia and him butt heads over something he feels is trivial." Her brother laughed, "It's not like we're using the magic in these texts, just studying it for reference, so where's the harm?"

"I don't know," Twilight said hesitantly, "What's in the Dark Vault is forbidden and the only two ponies who are allowed to study its contents are Celestia and Moon Stone. If he is allowing his students to study what's in there, Celestia should know about it.

"Please, sis," Her brother pleaded, "I know this looks strange but trust me, everything is okay. Moon Stone knows what he is doing."

"All right," She conceded reluctantly, "I won't say anything, as long as you give me your word that everything is fine."

He gave her hug, "I promise, everything is okay." When he pulled away he said, "Maybe next Friday when I finish my lessons I'll come by our parent's house for dinner."

"You promise?" Twilight asked.

"Barring some unforeseen catastrophe I'll be there." He said cheerfully, "Anyway, I have to run; Moon Stone has something big planned for tonight."

"Okay, don't work too hard." She replied.

He chuckled, "I never do."

As she watched herself and her brother part Twilight face was one of sad contemplation, "I knew something was wrong Cadance," She said sadly, "I just knew it; he had been so withdrawn lately, so distant and secretive. It wasn't like him and given what Moon Stone had him studying it was obvious something was wrong."

Cadance looked at her, "Hindsight is twenty, twenty, Twilight."

Twilight shook her head, "No, ever since we were born Wishful Wind and I have had a special bond. It was like we could feel what the other was feeling, sometimes know what the other was thinking, and I knew something wrong with him. I thought about mentioning it to Celestia but I made that stupid promise. I had said something maybe I could have saved him." A single tear rolled down her violet cheek, as she look down with regret and shame,"I'll never forgive myself for that."

'Twilight, it wasn't your fault," Cadance said in a firm but gentle voice, "Moon Stone had all ready seduced him into evil and he was all ready well on his way to becoming Shadow Specter. Even if you had said something all it would have done was caused the uprising she put down to occur sooner."

"But what if…" Twilight began.

"Twilight, maybes and what ifs can and will drive you crazy," Cadance said plainly, "The fact is while you are angry at Wishful Wind, you are also angry at you, and you need to forgive yourself. You've been carrying the pain of this moment and the guilt for so long. It's time to let it go."

The young princess nodded.

"There is one more thing I need to show you, Twilight." Cadance said cautiously, "It is going to be hard for you, but it is something you need to see."

Twilight took in a deep breath, "Okay."

She found herself in the Canterlot Ball room. Everywhere, Unicorns in black hooded cloaks, with red and yellow cat like eyes and glowing red horns were battling the royal guards and those unicorns that were still loyal to Celestia. She saw her brother leaping into the air, his horn and hooves glowing red as moving at incredible speed, he released a flurry of blows that sent several guards tumbling. Shadow Dancer was nearby, trying to bring down a chandelier on Cadance who narrowly got out of the way. In the center of it all, Moon Stone, now openly Shadow Doom, was dressed in a black hooded cloak his eyes now red and yellow, battling with Celestia. Twilight felt overwhelmed by the chaos.

"Give up Celestia!" Shadow Doom Hissed, his pale face glowing in the red light from his horn, "A new age has begun! Your Reign is at an end!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Celestia replied confidently.

They charged one another and Celestia and Shadow Down horns collided as both of them struggled, their magic surging against each other. Celestia slid back as a confident smile appeared on Shadow Doom's face. Celestia glared defiantly and the evil magician began to whimper slowly sliding back. Then suddenly, there was a flash and Shadow Doom went flying backwards and with an ear piercing scream crashed through one of the large stain glass windows, plummeting over the side of the cliff next to the castle.

Celestia stood proudly, "It is over Shadow Cult!" She roared, "Surrender now and I will show you mercy!"

Shadow Specter laughed, "It isn't over, Celestia! As long as we remain, we will always fight to bring a golden age to Equestria!"

"I see," Celestia said, looking at him with disdain, "And was part of this Golden Age, attacking your own twin sister, Shadow Specter?"

He smirked, "Taking her life was necessary as now her power flows through me, giving me the strength to defeat you."

Celestia met his eyes confidently, "Twilight is still alive, Shadow Specter," She smiled, "Perhaps you aren't as powerful as you believe."

As Twilight watched this unfold, she noticed something in her brother's face. While he was in the throes of dark magic, there was a faint expression of relief. She could see it in his eyes, while he was corrupted by Doom Shadow, there was still conflict about what he was doing. No matter how much of him was now Shadow Specter, a part of him was still her brother, relieved that he hadn't killed her. A part of him that knew hurting her was wrong despite what Shadow Doom and his evil daughter had told him. A part of him that in time could be reached out to, to bring him back from the evil that possessed him.

Seeing her notice this Cadance said, "It was that conflict that allowed us to reach him and bring him back. The one thing Shadow Doom and Shadow Dancer couldn't twist or take from him, his love and caring for you. It took years, but your brother was one of the ones we could rescue from the darkness of Shadow Doom. He was very lucky."

Twilight felt dizzy, like she was about to faint. It felt like her heart was breaking in half inside her as she remembered what she had said before slamming the door. Horrible words, words that had no business ever crossing her lips. "Cadance, I can't take anymore." She looked at her with blood shot eyes, "Please, let's go back."

Suddenly, she found herself back in her bedroom in Ponyville, her hooves still pressed against Cadance's. Standing around them were Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy, all watching them with concerned looks.

"Are you all right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're fine," Cadance announced.

"Thank goodness!" Rarity exclaimed, "We were about to send for Celestia."

"Ya'll were in trance for hours," Apple Jack said anxiously, "its sundown, is everything all right?"

"I think we could use some food," Cadance said, with a tired smile.

Twilight leapt to her feet and raced to the door bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"I have to find Wishful Wind," Twilight yelled back, as she ran down the stairs.

"Are you crazy?!" Spike exclaimed.

Not answering him, Twilight rushed out of the library.

Meanwhile, sitting by the lake listening to the sounds of frogs and watching the stars come out, were Pinkie and Wishful Wind.

"So feeling better?" Pinkie asked.

"A little," He admitted, "I have to say, this day was far better than any other I have had over the last four years."

"Yeah!" Pinkie exclaimed leaning into him, signaling for a cuddle, "My job is done here."

As they snuggled together on the grass, he felt warm and safe. For the first time since he had joined the Shadow Cult he was happy.

"Pinkie," He said.

"Mm hmm." She replied, enjoying his embrace.

"Thank you," He said graciously.

"You're very welcome," She replied with her usual cheer, "Besides; I knew a little fun would to get your mind off things, would turn that frown upside down."

He chuckled, "You're a genius."

"I've never been called that before," Pinkie laughed, "But thanks."

Just then the lake they were sitting next to froze as the temperature dropped suddenly. Wish Full sensed dark magic and a familiar presence wielding it as the grass and plants were covered in a thin layer of frost.

He leapt to his feet and said, "Pinkie, run."

"What?" She asked, "Why?"

"Run, go now, hurry!" He pleaded.

"You're starting to freak me out." She said concerned, "What's wrong?"

A black mist rolled over the frozen lake and stopped in front of them, forming into the shape of a pony. A moment later, a blue male unicorn, wearing a black cloak and hood appeared.

Wishful Wind's eyes filled with anger his horn now glowing red with an eerie hiss, "Shadow Frost," he growled.

"Who?" Pinkie asked confused.

"Hello Shadow Specter," he said with a fiendish smile, as his own horn began glow, "Sorry to intrude on your romantic evening but Shadow Dancer is getting a little impatient, so she sent me to see what was keeping you." He looked towards Pinkie, "And eliminate it."

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return of the Shadow Cult**

(**New Chapters posted weekly sometimes biweekly)**

** (Thank you for your support)**

**Chapter 4**

Pinkie screamed as Shadow Frost raced towards her like a lightning bolt. In the blink of an eye, Wishful Wind was there as their horns crashed together, with a red flash.

"Pinkie!" He shouted, "Get out of here!"

The pink earth pony ran and the two unicorns fixed their hideous eyes on each other. They broke apart and Shadow Frost flashed him a confident smile. "This can all be avoided you know. Just come back to the fold."

"Not interested." Twilight's brother replied firmly.

The blue unicorn shrugged, "As you like," and spun as Wishful Wind ducked to avoid his glowing red horn which clipped a few hairs off the top of his purple and pink mane. Shadow Frost came down with his horn as Wishful wind rose to meet his attack. Their horns struck hard, hissing and crackling angrily with each strike. Wishful Wind quickly extended his front leg, his hoof flashing red, and Shadow Frost went flying, tumbling back on the Ice. He quickly leapt to his feet as a blast of snow and ice erupted from his horn. The blizzard poured over Wishful Wind and his body began to freeze as he gasped from the painful bite of the cold. Soon his mane was frozen solid as was his tale and ice began to cover the rest of his body.

"Far too easy," Shadow Frost commented, with a mocking smirk, "I'll never understand what Shadow Dancer sees in you."

The Ice covering Wishful Wind began to melt and steam. Soon hot vapor was swirling around his body as he glared at Shadow Frost, who asked, "What's this about?"

A blast of super hot steam raced towards the evil unicorn like a hurricane, giving him his answer. He shrieked as he leapt high into the air to avoid it. When he landed, Wishful Wind leapt forward as Shadow Frost readied for his attack. Wishful Wind struck at Shadow Frost, who parried the blow backing up to gain some distance. As Twilight's brother continued his assault, Shadow Frost flipped over him, and spun in the air slashing at Wishful Wind who dropped slightly to dodge the blow, spinning to meet his attacker when he landed. Their horn's met with a loud hiss and a bright red flash which illuminated both their faces.. Shadow Frost's was contorted in rage while Twilight's brother's held a steely confidence, coupled with a cold angry stare. Shadow Frost kicked hard with his front feet, sending Wishful spinning. He landed messily on the ice as Shadow Frost leapt towards him for the final blow. The glow on Wishful Wind's horn intensified and suddenly lightening shot through the air with a thunderous crack striking his enemy mid air. Shadow Frost flew over with a loud sharp yelp, electricity dancing all over his blue body as he slid across the ice.

Shadow Frost leapt to his feet, sending another blast of ice and snow at Twilight's brother who held his horn strong against the blast. The ice and snow hissed and melted as he struggled against the powerful barrage. Then, Shadow Frost stomped his hoof, melting the ice below Wishful Feet. As he fell, he managed grab the side of the gap with his front legs as half his body dangled uncomfortably in the water below.

"You know, I have to say I am rather disappointed, Shadow Specter." Shadow Frost began arrogantly. As he looked down at Wishful Wind the water around his lower half hung in began to freeze, "I expected Doom Shadow's greatest apprentice to be more of a challenge." A black inky tendril began to reach from his horn, "Still, disappointed or not, your power will help me become more powerful than Shadow Dancer and soon I will bring the Golden Age to equestrian."

"Huh huh," Twilight brother replied sarcastically.

Lightening flew from his horn catching Shadow Frost square beneath his jaw flipping him over hard on his back. Ice shattered as Wishful Wind leapt out of the water and down onto Shadow Frost. His enemy extended a hoof and Wishful Wind felt pressure against his stomach as magic threw him high into the air. Moving with it, he landed gracefully on the ice below. Shadow Frost rushed meet him and Wishful Wind stood up raising his hooves as the ice around and under his enemy exploded and massive columns of boiling water shot out from the cracks in the frozen surface.

Jumping back to gain some distance, Shadow Frost waved his right hoof in front of one of the spouts freezing it solid. Then as he spun, his back hooves turned red and bucking, he sent a glowing storm of sharp ice shards at Twilight's brother. As the blast struck, Wishful Wind's violet body transformed into inky black shadow and the ice passed through him crashing onto the bank behind. The shadow raced forward and Shadow Frost assumed a defensive stance. When Wishful Wind's body returned to normal he brought his horn down in a powerful downward slash. Shadow Frost met the blow and there was a red flash accompanied by a horrific crackle and hiss as the two struggled for control. They broke away, both spinning like tops on a hind leg, the red glow from their horns streaming around them as they moved faster and faster.

Suddenly, they both slashed at each other. As Shadow Dancer brought down his horn, his eyes widened, as an expression of surprise and pain crossed his face. Looking down, he saw Wishful Wind with his head lowered, both his hind legs stretched out for the perfect strike across Shadow Frost's mid section. He felt a terrible pain his in stomach and chest. He slowly slid down, lifelessly slumping over into one of the cracks in the ice, sinking into the water below. It was over.

*********

Pinkie ran for the library anxious to find the one pony who understood magic better than any other pony she knew. Turning a corner she crashed into Twilight and they both tumbled onto the street.

"Pinkie…" Twilight began in a scolding tone.

"Twilight!" Pinkie grabbed her, "Twilight, I need your help! He's in trouble!"

"Who's in trouble?" Twilight asked confused.

"Wishful Wind!" Pinkie said dramatically, "It's so awful!"

"Pinkie, slow down," Twilight said calmly, "Now, what's this about Wishful Wind?"

"At the lake," Pinkie said hysterically, pointing in the direction she had just come from, "Some crazy unicorn in a black hooded cloak attacked us. They were still fighting when I ran to get help."

Twilight jumped up, "Take me there."

Twilight's heart raced inside her chest as the two ponies ran down the darkened streets of Pony Ville. Her brother had to be okay, he just had too. It couldn't end with those words being the last thing she ever said to him. Forcing herself to remain calm, she ran as fast as her legs could go but barely keeping with Pinkie Pie who moved like a cheetah through the streets. After what felt like forever, they arrived at the lake. Twilight froze, scanning the area for trouble. While she was worried for Wishful Wind, if the attacker wore a black hood and cloak he was probably a member of the Shadow Cult. This meant he was exceptionally dangerous. Given he attacked her brother; odds were good Wishful Wind wasn't back among their ranks, which was a small relief.

While Twilight was powerful and skilled with magic, given what horrors the cult were capable of, if she found herself confronted by them with just Pinkie with her, they would be in serious trouble. The best thing to do would be to lay low, sneak around quietly and see if they could find her brother and or his attacker. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to send Pinkie to the Library to get Cadance while she searched the area alone. She could even have Spike send a letter to princess Celestia to let her know what was happening. If she was lucky, by the time Cadance arrived, she would have found Wishful wind. Then, if the cult was there as well, together they could….

Before she could finish her thought process, Pinkie let loose a booming "Wishful Wind!" ruining her plans entirely. Twilight turned and glared at her, and Pinkie said, "What?"

"Over here," He called back.

As ponies walked over to where he was, they found him sitting on the banks of the lake, as dead semi cooked fish and steamed water plants washed onto shore around him.

"Whoa!" Pinkie said, waving a hoof in front of her face, "This place stinks."

"Sorry about that," Twilight's brother replied grimly.

Twilight looked about; the lake was steaming and nearby she saw some large melting ice shards sticking out of the ground, "What happened here?"

Pinkie then her followed up with, "Where's the crazy unicorn that attacked us?"

He turned and looked at them, his face full of soft regret, "He's gone."

Twilight rushed over and hugged him tightly, "Are you okay?"

Surprise and overjoyed, he hugged her back and said, "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry," Twilight began weeping, "I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could. I am so sorry I said those awful things too you."

"Its okay, Sis." He said holding her close, "You had every right to be angry with me. I know I'll never forgive myself for how I hurt you."

"None of that matters now," Twilight replied, hugging him tighter, "I have the brother I love back."

"It was our bond as brother and sister that saved me in the end," he replied his own eyes moistening, "If not for you, I would still be that monster Shadow Specter."

"I love you, bro." Twilight said.

"I love you too, sis." he said, too overwhelmed to say more.

They held each other in a beautiful, healing conversation of silence spoken in a language only understood by them as Pinkie looked on with a big happy smile on her face. Then, she noticed something and began making several circles around the two, looking them over closely. After completing her examination she said, "You know, you two look a lot alike."

Twilight looked over at her brother, somewhat surprised, "You didn't tell her?"

Pinkie cocked her head at them and said, "Didn't tell me what?"

Wishful Wind thought for a minute and shrugged, "I guess it didn't come up."

"Ah," Twilight said in acknowledgement, "Well, you did have a lot on your mind."

"What didn't come up?" The earth pony asked in a pleading tone, "Come on, the suspense is killing Pinkie here."

"Should we tell her?" Wishful Wind asked ominously, winking subtlety to his sister.

"Yes!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I don't know," Twilight replied, following his lead, "It's pretty intense."

"Oh come on!" Pinkie began to dance in place, "You guys just have to tell me!"

"True," Wishful Wind replied in a knowing way, "I mean, I myself have trouble understanding it."

"No fair!" Pinkie exclaimed frantically, "You guys have a secret and that's totally not allowed!"

"Maybe we shouldn't," Twilight said finally, "I mean it's way too complex to explain."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Wishful Wind said in agreement. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie screamed dramatically, falling to her knees, "You can't do this to me!"

Deciding they had tormented her friend enough, Twilight smiled at her and said, "Pinkie, Wishful Wind is my twin brother."

Pinkie gasped, "You ponies are twins?"

"Yes," Wishful Wind replied, "I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

Pinkie shuddered violently almost appearing to go into convulsions. Wishful Wind looked at his sister, concerned that their little joke may have angered the earth pony. Twilight chuckled in reply, knowing what was about to happen.

Before Wishful Wind could ask, Pinkie leapt into the air, exclaiming jubilantly, "This is so cool!" She began jumping around, "That means when your birthday comes we're going to have to throw twice the party! Twice the cake! Twice the Balloons! Twice the presents! Twice the games! Twice the fun!" She hugged the two of them causing Wishful Wind to wince and grunt in pain.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine, Sis" He replied, rubbing his side with a pained expression, "Just a little sore."

Twilight then began to notice small cuts and bruises on his wet body, horrified she said, "You're hurt."

Pinkie blue eyes widened, "He's hurt? " She put her hooves to her mouth, "Oh no!" Pinkie raced over and lifted one of his front legs, "How's his pulse?" She put a hoof to his head, "Does he have a fever?" She looked him in the eye, "How are his pupils?" She grabbed his muzzled and opened his mouth, "This doesn't look good! We need to get him to a doctor right away!"

He gently took her hooves, and said, "It's nothing, I'm fine, really."

"Well, I just got you back so I'm not willing to take any chances." Twilight replied, "Come on, we're going to have a doctor to look at you, just to be safe."

"Twilight, you're making a big deal out of nothing," He said gently, "I just need a hot meal and good night's rest. I'll be fine in the morning, I promise."

"Little brother," Twilight began in her firm, princess voice, "You're going to the hospital, even if I have to order the armies of Equestria to drag you there."

Wishful Wind rolled his eyes, "You're only ten minutes older than me, Sis."

She fixed an unwavering gaze on him, informing him silently that refusal was pointless and he was indeed going to the hospital.

"Okay," He conceded. As he got to his feet, he winced with pain as his legs buckled beneath him. Pinkie and Twilight moved by his sides to steady him, as he said hoarsely, "If it makes you feel better."

Shadow Dancer kicked an old vase down the stone halls of the old princesses' palace in the ever-free forest with and angry groan. Turning, her horn glowed red and a suit armor fell onto the floor with a loud crash as the banner behind it burst into flames.

Coming out of a nearby door, Shadow Storm began pounding his front hooves against tapestry putting out the fire, looking at her with a confused expression, he asked, "Something on your mind, Shadow Dancer?"

"Shadow Frost has fallen," She replied angrily, "and to make things even more frustrating, Shadow Specter has reconciled with his sister."

"That does complicate things," The large green unicorn commented grimly, "If Princess Twilight is aware of our activities, then soon Celestia will be as well."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Shadow Dancer snapped, "Could things get any worse?"

"Calm yourself Shadow Dancer, this is merely a setback," He replied firmly, placing a calming hoof on her shoulder, "and as you're father used to say, to all problems there is a solution, it's just a matter of finding it."

She nodded silently, thinking things over. After a few minutes she said, "The solution, at least for the moment, is to ensure that the news of our presence in PonyVille does not reach Canterlot until it's too late." She looked over at him, "I want you and Shadow Star to put the trains out of working order."

"Easy enough," Shadow Storm replied, "But what if Princess Twilight sends a letter through her dragon companion?"

"Ah thank you, I'd almost forgotten about adorable little Spike," Gleam appeared in Shadow Dancer's hideous cat like eyes, "Has Shadow Anguish arrived?"

"She arrived just this afternoon," Shadow Storm replied, "And after her long stay in the dungeons she is eager for some fun."

"Well then, it is time to stop the mail," Shadow Dancer smiled wickedly, "permanently."  
******

Spike walked about the library catching up on the chores that had been neglected over the last day or so. Upstairs, exhausted, Cadance slept in Twilight's bed as Apple Jack slept peacefully on a nearby couch. He had tried to get some sleep but his worrying kept him awake. So in the end, he had decided to catch up on a bit of dusting as he moved about with a small cloth.

"Spike," A playful female voice whispered.

"Hello?" He said, looking up from the vase he was dusting. He felt a presence in the room bringing with it an odd heavy feeling that hung in the air like a cold mist, chilling him to the bone.

"Oh Spike," The voice called again.

Spike started looking around, "Twilight, is that you?"

He heard a creepy little giggle coming from somewhere, sending a chill down his Spine, "Okay this isn't funny." Spike said nervously, "Cut it out."

"Poor, poor little baby," The voice said with obviously feigned concern, "All alone with no one who cares. I could kill you right now and there isn't a single friend here to stop me. I wonder if they would even care enough too. "

"Of course they do!" Baby dragon said fearfully, "I have plenty of ponies who care about me. You'd better leave now before they come back," he looked around frantically seeing no one, "whoever you are."

"You mean they feel sorry for you, right little lizard?" The voice replied, its words bringing a wave of sadness with them, "Poor, pathetic Spike, left all alone."

`"That's nonsense," He argued, shaking his head to snap out of it, "Twilight is my friend, she loves me."

"Does she now, little lizard?" The voice asked, in a knowing way, "Or rather are you just her pet? Something she keeps around because she feels sorry for you."

Spike paused at that, and then said, "No, it can't be true."

"Isn't it though?" The voice replied, "Hatching you was just part of her exam to get into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It's not like she choose to bring you into her life, they just gave you to her, like a homeless puppy. You're just a pet trained to do chores. At most you're a mediocre assistant. "

"That's not true!" Spike shouted, angrily.

The voice giggled again, "Oh little Lizard, you must see that she merely feels sorry for you. "

"No, Twilight loves me." Spike insisted, as her words made the heavy feeling around him grew stronger.

Suddenly, the memory of the time Twilight had met Owlicious, sprang to the baby dragon's mind. He was scurrying about trying to show Twilight he was number one, with the owl beating him every time. He remembered the incident with the stuffed mouse and how he thought she didn't love him anymore.

"That was a misunderstanding," Spike argued, "She told me she just needs help at night when I'm asleep. She also said she loves me, even when I am being a jealous numbskull."

The eerie feminine cackling sent shivers through the baby dragon shattering his certainty, "Little Lizard, you really are a fool aren't you?" It asked, its question making Spike feel like he was shrinking, "Owlicious surpasses you in every way, why would Twilight keep you around when you are so useless you are surpassed by a bird? At most you just get in the way. All you heard after your infantile attempt to frame the Owl was Twilight's true feelings for you."

"But she came and found me later and saved me from a dragon." He argued.

It laughed as if it was seeing the obvious that he was missing, "And why do you think that was, little Lizard? "

"Because she loves me?" Spike asked timidly.

"Because she pities you, little Lizard," He could almost hear the snide smile in its voice, "She felt bad that she had finally expressed the truth and merely came after you because she wanted to feel like a good pony, nothing more."

Spike was going to argue, but for some odd reason, he began to feel like it was true. That he was nothing more than a pet, Twilight kept around because she felt sorry for him. That he was useless to her. The heavy feeling became crushing as he dropped his dusting cloth on the floor and struggled to stay on his feet as his body began to ache.

"And let's not forget about that business with Apple Jack and the Timber wolves. " The voice went on, "More proof of what a useless burden you are to every pony." Spike watched as every time he tried to help Apple Jack after she had rescued him, disaster followed. Everything he saw just showed him that the voice told him the truth, as if for the first time he was seeing himself and others clearly. "She literally had to fake you rescuing her in order to rid herself of you. "It laughed mockingly, confirming what he all ready felt, "Do you realize how pathetic that makes you, little lizard?" It then said, "But there is more."

The heavy feeling was becoming unbearable, as his mind and heart felt like were being crushed inside of him, "Please," Spike begged tearfully, "I don't want to see anymore."

The memory when he was about to confess his crush to Rarity entered his mind. He felt her hoof pressed against his mouth as she stopped him.

"How sad, "The voice commented, without a hint of sympathy, "She couldn't even stand to hear of your feelings for her. She finds you that repulsive."

"That's not true." Spike argued, "She all ready knew I had a crush on her."

"I never said she didn't know, Little Lizard" The voice replied smugly. The memories of him doing chores for Rarity, taking out her trash, sweeping her boutique, and digging up gems with her appeared in his mind as the voice giggled, "You're just a tool to her Spike, a pair of claws to do the unpleasant jobs like a loyal pathetic sap! She doesn't really care about you."

The voice's words cut Spike like a knife, as he saw his relationship with Rarity in a whole new painful way. "But, Rarity is my friend." He whimpered.

The voice just laughed, "Oh little Lizard, you are a naïve little idiot, aren't you? She just uses you, like her faithful dog. She doesn't care one iota about you or your feelings for her." Spike's lower lip quivered, as the voice went on, each word like a knife in his heart, "Face it, you are a useless, pathetic being with no value to any pony aside from hauling out the trash. The most you can hope for is that someone will tolerate you, but in the end, you will end up miserable and alone. "

Spike couldn't argue with the voice, he knew everything it was saying was true. The heavy feeling was now a blanket of cold, lonely hopelessness, wrapped around him. He was overwhelmed as memories of his failings, embarrassing moments, arguments, scowls of disappointment and moments of sadness and pain, erupting in his mind like a volcano. He tried to resist it, fighting to force some happy and positive thoughts about himself and his friends to surface, but the more he tried the more he couldn't. He began to wonder if anything good had happened to him at all and that his life was nothing more than one painful never ending trail of misery. He began to believe that no one loved him, no one wanted him. The pain he felt brought with it new crystal clarity he had never experienced before. For the first time he knew what he was, a repulsive, useless little Lizard. Tears streamed from his green eyes down his pink cheeks, and unable to stand the pain anymore, he asked the voice desperately, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Go to the Cabinet and take out the jar of hemlock," The voice said gently, its tone comforting and warm for the first time. Wordlessly, Spike walked over to the cupboard where Twilight kept her potion makings and opening it took out a small brown clay jar with a trembling claw. "Eat it what's inside and it will all be over. You don't need to suffer anymore," It pleaded, its voice sounding more and more like Twilight's, "Free yourself from the Pain Spike. Free those around you of the burden you cause them. "He looked contemplatively that the bottle shaking in a cold sweat, as the voice went on reassuringly, "It's better for every-pony this way." The baby dragon nodded in agreement, "Eat it Spike, and end your pain."

Knowing it was the only way; Spike opened the jar and reached inside. Taking out a handful of the dried planet, he opened his mouth...

**(To be continued)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of the Shadow Cult**

(**New Chapters posted weekly sometimes biweekly)**

** (Thank you for your support)**

**Chapter 5**

The sound of voices woke Apple Jack up from her nap and rolling over on the Library couch she stretched and yawned, "Spike, what time is it? Is Twi…?"As her green eyes focused she saw Spike dumping the contents of a small jar in his mouth and a young, petite, pink female unicorn wearing a black hooded cloak standing behind him, watching with a gleeful expression. Apple Jack jumped to her feet, "What in the hay?" Her eyes widened as the baby dragon collapsed and the jar he was holding rolled across the wooden floor, "What did you do?" She demanded angrily, "Tell me!"

The Pink unicorn giggled impishly and said in a mocking baby talk voice, "Aw, the little lizard isn't feeling so well, such a shame." Her sinister grinned broadened, "looks like Celestia won't be getting any lett…"

She was stopped mid sentence by Apple Jack's hoof connecting with her Jaw. Before the evil unicorn could react, the earth pony followed up with several more powerful blows, sending her tumbling into a large book case, "Tell me what you did to him!" Apple Jack demanded as she struck the unicorn again, knocking several books to the floor, "Start talking, you unicorn she devil!"

The Unicorn extended her hoof and Apple Jack went flying across the room, slamming hard against the wall, pinned by some unseen force. One of the unicorn's red and yellow eyes began to swell shut as she got to her feet and hissed. "That wasn't very nice," The pressure on Apple Jack's body became crushing as she grunted and gasped for air, the wood she was pressed against starting creak and groan from the force against it, "Not very nice, at all." The unicorn said hatefully.

Just then Cadance rushed down the stairs, "Leave her alone. Shadow Anguish!" She demanded, her horn glowing with a brilliant blue light.

"As you wish, my princess," She replied fiendishly, her horn igniting into a red glow with an eerie hiss, as Apple Jack fell to the floor coughing, "I have to ask, how Shinning Armor's skull after that nasty fall he took off that balcony because of that little wrong turn. "She flashed a smug smile, "I'm curious, does he still get migraines?"

"Shining Armor is healthy and strong," Cadance replied defiantly, "Now surrender, you know you're no match for me."

"True, but I'm not going down without a fight," Shadow Anguish replied, glancing over at Spike, "and subduing me isn't going to give you a lot of time to save him. I wonder how hemlock affects dragons?" she asked rhetorically, as cruel half smile crept across her face,"For ponies it's quick and deadly."

Cadance glared with angry frustration, but then immediately rushed over to Spike. With another impish giggle, the pink unicorn turned into an inky shadow and vanished. Looking the baby dragon over, the Alicorn saw he was alive, but barely. She rushed over to the potions' cabinet and bottles and jars flew out as a mortar and pestle on a nearby counter began to move quickly. As she mixed a few ingredients together, she said, "Apple Jack, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me is all." Apple Jack replied hoarsely, slowly standing back up, "What about Spike?"

"I'm mixing something that will slow down the poison," Cadance replied quickly, "Go find the ambulance and bring them here. The sooner we get Spike to the hospital the better chance he has of surviving this."

"On it," Apple Jack replied, as she ran out the door, "All be back in two shakes of a cow's tail."

Cadance floated the mixing bowl over to Spike and lifting his head with her magic, poured the mixture she had made down his throat as she called out after her, "Hurry!"

The whistle from the train rang through the Ticket booth, as Old Ticket Stub, the white, silver haired earth pony that had manned the counter at the Pony Ville train station loyally for many years, quickly finished counting the bits from the day's sales. He was older, well past his prime, with wrinkled body, saggy skin and an old worn conductor's hat resting on his head. Hungry and tired, he eagerly awaited his relief. As soon as he showed up, the old pony would go home to where his wife would have dinner waiting for him. Tonight was apple loaf night, his favorite meal and something he always looked forward too during the week. He could all ready taste the mouth watering, exquisitely seasoned apple bread, fresh from the oven. Just as he closed the register, the bell above the door rang and he looked up expecting to see his relief. Instead, standing in the doorway was a green unicorn with an ebony mane wearing a black hooded cloak that covered most of his head.

Smiling politely, Ticket Stub straightened his hat and said, "What can I do for you, young fella?"

Shadow Storm said nothing, as red light erupted from his horn with an eerie hiss.

Twilight watched anxiously as the Doctor finished his examination of her twin brother. Unable to wait any longer, she asked, "Well, how is he doctor?"

"A little battered and bruised but nothing a good meal and a full night's rest won't cure." He replied.

Wishful Wind flashed his sister an annoyed look and said, "Thank you doctor."

"Not a problem," He replied, turning to go, "I'll just send the nurse back with your discharge papers." He paused and turned to Twilight's twin brother with a curious expression, "If you don't mind me asking, I was wondering if you were born with those eyes or if you acquired them somehow?"

Wishful Wind shifted uncomfortably where he sat preparing to explain it, but much to his relief, Twilight came to the rescue, "It's a long story Doctor and we have some important things to take care of."

"Ah well, another time perhaps." The Doctor replied.

When he left, Wishful Wind said, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Twilight looked him over, "Speaking of your eyes is there any way to turn them back to the way they were?"

"Before the cult made their move, Celestia cast a reveal spell which made it so we couldn't hide our true selves anymore." He explained, "As far as I know, there is no counter spell for it, at least none that have been successful."

"Well maybe together we can find one," Twilight suggested, with a gentle smile, "Not that you don't look handsome in that purple hooded cloak."

He snorted as he used his magic to pull up his hood, "It does suit me, doesn't it?"

Just then Pinkie Pie came into the room, carrying a small basket of snacks from the vending machine, "Anyone hungry?" She asked, after dumping the contents out onto the hospital bed, "I wasn't sure what you ponies would like so I grabbed just about everything."

"Thanks Pinkie," Twilight replied, just then, the young princess caught sight of Fluttershy passing by the door way. Standing up she said, "I'll be back in a minute." And walking out into the hall way she called out, "Fluttershy?"

The pegasus turned and smiled warmly, "Hi Twilight,"

"What brings you to the hospital?" Twilight asked, "You're not sick, are you?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm fine," Fluttershy replied softly, "I'm here for some-pony else."

"Who?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy was silent for a moment and then admitted in a voice hardly above a whisper, "Trixie."

"Trixie!" Twilight exclaimed with surprise, causing the Pegasus to jump slightly, as she went on, "You mean the same Trixie that took over Ponyville with the Alicorn Amulet?"

"Yes," The Pegasus replied, "Some of my animal friends found her in the Everfree forest."

"What happened to her?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know really," Fluttershy replied, "The doctors don't know either."

"Show me," Twilight said.

FlutterShy lead the young princess to the intensive care ward. She stopped at a room and in the bed lay Trixie, unconscious, with tubes in her nose and attached to her front legs.

Walking over, Twilight's horn glowed violet and Trixie's eye lids opened slightly. They were nearly devoid of life. The Pupils were wide with terror, her purple irises faded slightly. She had seen this before, as she was taken back to a memory of waking up in a hospital bed feeling like her very soul had been ripped out of her body. She had been one of the lucky ones; many who had been drained had died within a few hours, and of those who didn't, most never woke up again.

"She has been like this ever since I found her," Flutter Shy went on, "She doesn't move or speak but sometimes when I talked to her, she nods her head a little." FlutterShy looked her over with sad compassionate eyes, "I know she isn't well liked, but I couldn't leave her here all alone with no one to care about her."

"I know what this is;" Twilight announced grimly, "The Shadow Cult drained her magic and her life force energy with it."

"Really," Flutter Shy asked surprised, "How do you know?"

Twilight thought back to that painful memory from years ago of waking up and the hard recovery that followed. It had taken almost a month before she had even been able to walk. Even longer before she felt clear headed. In truth, she still didn't feel the same and doubted she ever would. Almost as if piece of her was gone forever. Unable to put words to these feelings, she simply said, "I just know."

"If you don't mind, I'll go tell the doctor," FlutterShy said, as she left the room.

Twilight looked down at Trixie as anger filled every fiber of her being. While she had no great love for the braggart, no pony deserved this. The Shadow Cult had caused so much pain in her life, taking so much from her, and so many others. They needed to be stopped and no matter what it took or what horrors she would have to face, she vowed silently right then and there, that she would bring their evil to an end.

Meanwhile down stairs, Pinkie Pie sat with Wishful Wind in the hospital bed, waiting on the nurse.

"And this is the most yummy, snack in the world," Pinkie said enthusiastically, "It's called a hay cream cake!" She took a piece of it and shoved it in her mouth, and talking with her mouthful she said, "It's good, try it!"

Wishful Wind smiled and taking the other half of the cake, placed it in her mouth, and talking with his mouth full as well, he said "Delicious."

Pinkie swallowed and said, "I'll have to whip you up a batch of my specialty sweet and spicy cup cakes."

"That sounds delicious," Wishful Wind replied cheerfully.

She snuggled against him, with a playful expression, "You better believe their great!"

Suddenly, Wishful Wind noticed he and Pinkie Pie were cuddling again, something that had started the night before that kept happening, despite his decisions otherwise. He hadn't said anything and neither had she, but something was happening between the two them. Something that was wonderful and scary at the same time. A feeling he had given up hope of ever having again a long time ago. He was almost afraid to put words to it, for fear he would find out it was just his imagination. After all, why would he want to awake from a lovely dream when his life was a nightmare?

Looking her over, he felt awed by how beautiful she was in and out and how that beauty grew exponentially with every moment that passed. Turning, she smiled up at him, enjoying his admiration, her blue eyes filling him with a strange sort of excitement that sent shivers through him. He felt her hoof against his, a gentle touch of encouragement towards what he felt like doing at the moment, his heart thudding in his chest with excitement at the thought. Trembling, and not sure exactly what he was doing, he titled and lowered his head as she moved hers towards his, her face lighting up with a warm, happy welcoming smile.

Just as their lips about to touch. Twilight walked back into the room and said "Wishful Wind," causing them to move apart quickly. Seeing this, the princess paused, glancing between the two of them, "Umm, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Pinkie said quickly.

Wishful Wind followed up awkwardly with, "What can I do for you, sis?"

Twilight looked at the two of them for a moment. She was fairly certain of what she saw was about to happen before she had walked in. But, while she was curious, she decided this was neither the time nor place. "There is a unicorn I would like you to take a look at. I think she may have been a victim of the Shadow Cult." She explained.

Wishful Wind got off the bed, "Let me see her,"

The three of them went upstairs to Trixie's room and Wishful Wind examined her, "Yep, this is definitely the work of the Cult."

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," He replied frankly, "To be honest, I am amazed she is still alive." He thought for a moment, "I am going to try something, I don't know if it is going to work but, it just might help her."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

Wishful Wind smiled, "Just trust me, sis."

Twilight was about to respond but then nodded her agreement silently.

Concentrating, His horn began to glow red and soon an inky black shadow tendril came out of the tip.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded angrily as he rushed in.

Wishful Wind wrapped the tendril around Trixie's horn as sheer agony flooded his body. Grunting with pain and fighting to stay conscious, he began to push some of his own magic and life force energy into her. A second later, Trixie's eyes opened and she lurched up in bed with a loud screech.

The Shadow tendril Vanished as Wishful Wind collapsed onto a pillow, panting hard. Both Pinkie and Twilight were immediately at his side, and he quickly said, "I'm okay."

"What happened?" Trixie asked, looking around, "The last thing I remember, the Great and Powerful Trixie, was meeting a distinguished group of unicorns in need of her wonders in the Everfree forest."

"You're lucky to be alive," The Doctor commented with amazement, he looked over at Wishful Wind, "I don't know what you did young colt, but thank you."

"I just replaced a little what had been taken from her," Wishful Wind replied tiredly "It will take time, but she should recover."

Then, somewhere in Ponyville, an Alarm sounding very much like an air raid siren began roaring outside.

"What's that about?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said warily, "But I think we'd better find out."

When they arrived at the hospital entrance, Twilight stopped her in her tracks as she saw Spike being unloaded on a stretcher from the carriage like Ponyville Ambulance.

"Spike!" She shrieked rushing over to him.

Apple Jack and Cadance met her half way, "Easy there, Twii." Apple Jack said holding her friend back so the EMTs could do their job, "He's alive, thanks to Cadance here."

Tears filled Twilight's eyes as she asked, "What happened?"

"Shadow Anguished used her magic to convince him to eat a jar of hemlock." Cadance explained bitterly, "I managed to mix up something to slow down the poison and the EMT's have managed to stabilize him, for now."

Overcome with emotion, Twilight whimpered, "Oh Spike," and slowly slid to the ground, crying hysterically, oblivious to the world around her.

Apple Jack knelt next to her and said reassuringly, "He's in good hooves, sugar cube."

As the alarm continued to wail into the night sky, a squad of solider ponies rushed by.

"What's going on?" Cadance demanded.

"Two unicorns are attacking the train station." One of them replied.

Hearing this, Wishful Wind said, "I'll handle this."

"I'm coming with you," Twilight said standing up.

"Twilight, you're in no condition to handle this right now," Cadance replied gently, "I'll help Wishful Wind take care of this, you stay here and look after Spike."

Twilight replied with a silent, tearful nod as she got up to follow the ponies taking Spike inside.

"All right," Wishful Wind grimly, steeling himself for what was ahead, "Let's do this"

"Wait!" Pinkie exclaimed, stopping them. Rushing over, hugged him, "Come back in one piece, okay?"

Holding her for a moment, he said, "Don't worry, I'll see you after."

The sound of an explosion off in the distance caused Cadance to say, "We'd better hurry."

When Wishful Wind and Cadance arrived at the Train Station, everywhere soldier ponies and those that worked there lay on the ground as the ticket booth and platform burned in front of them. Most of the rail cars were on fire and lying strew on and around the shredded and bent tracks. The engine was nowhere in sight, presumably lost in all the destruction. One thing was for certain; no train was leaving or arriving in Ponyville any time soon.

Taking everything in, Cadance sighed deeply, "We're too late."

Suddenly, Wishful Wind felt dark magic and he turned his head just in time to see a massive fireball coming towards them, "Cadance, look out!" He shouted, shoving her back as a burning hunk of twisted burning metal that was once part of train's engine landed hard, with a loud thunderous metallic screech. It tumbled across the ground within inches of them crashing into a one of the side buildings like a hellish wrecking ball, transforming it into an inferno within seconds.

Wishful caught sight of Shadow Storm lowering his right front hoof to bring another piece of burning wreckage down on them. As they jumped back to avoid it, over the blaze leapt a red unicorn in a black hooded cloak, his horn glowing bright red. The instant he landed, he sent Wishful Wind flying with a kick, and then turned his horn slashing towards Cadance who barely parried the blow in time. He spun around with agility and speed enhanced by magic, kicking her hard in the chest, sending her tumbling, as Wishful Wind Leapt towards him.

Their horns met with an angry cracking hiss, Wishful Wind stabbed and the red unicorn met his blow, deflecting it perfectly; following up with a downward slash that nearly took Wishful Wind's front legs off. As he reared up to avoid the blow, the Red Unicorn drop low and spun, sweeping his bac legs out from under him, sending Twilight's twin brother to the ground hard.

Then, the red Unicorn turned in time, to absorb a pink blast of energy with his horn as Cadance rejoined the fight. Jumping back to gain some distance from the two, he flashed a confident smile as he taunted, "If you and the Princess here are the best Equestria has to offer then overthrowing Celstia is going to be a snap."

"I see the last five years haven't made you any less cocky, Shadow Star." Wishful Wind replied.

"There is nothing wrong with a little self confidence is there, Shadow Specter?" His enemy asked casually.

"Just shut up and fight," Wishful Wind said acidly.

The red unicorn chuckled, "All right," and in the blink of an eye he was on top of Wishful Wind, slashing rapidly as Twilight's brother struggled to block each perfectly executed attack. Shadow Star continued his ferocious assault, dominating the battle as Wishful Wind fought desperately to stay alive, losing ground with every blow. Then, Shadow Star went flying and turning, Wishful Wind saw Cadance standing with a defiant look, her horn glowing a brilliant blue.

Suddenly appearing out of dancing shadows and firelight, Shadow Storm leapt at her and the Alicorn barely managed to avoid being decapitated. Cadance retreated, parrying another blow as Shadow Storm pushed her further and further back, getting the better of the fight. While slower than Shadow Star, Shadow Storm's attacks were much more powerful, each blow striking like a sledge hammer against her head and neck.

"You may be powerful, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," The Green Unicorn acknowledged in a respectful tone, "But not in ways that will benefit you here."

"Don't be so sure." Cadance replied sharply. Summoning her magic, she sent a large blast of pink light which struck Shadow Storn, squarely in the chest. It didn't even faze him.

In reply, Shadow Storm raised his front legs and burning debris and metal began to lift off the ground and started circling around him. A massive fiery cyclone of red and orange began to form above his horn, reaching into the night sky. The heat from the blaze becoming unbearable, Cadance took a few cautionary steps back, her face filling with terror.

Lowering his horn to unleash the fire storm's furry upon her, Shadow Storm said, "Farewell, my lady."

. ** (To be continued)**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return of the Shadow Cult**

(**In the interests of posting a quality story new chapters will now be posted Bi-Weekly)**

** (Thank you for your support.)**

**Chapter 6**

Storm Shadow came down, lowering his horn at Cadance, preparing to release the furry of burning metal and flames upon her. Just before his front hooves touched the ground a rainbow blurred slammed into him, sending him tumbling, the fiery cyclone at the tip of his horn racing up illuminating the night sky like a hellish firework.

Cadance could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Rainbow Dash hovering above in the sky, "This looks like a Unicorns only party but I was wondering if a pegasus can play too?" the pony said in a cocky tone.

Cadance beamed, "You're timing is perfect."

"That's because I'm awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied jubilantly, "So, what do you say we team up and kick this lame-O unicorn's butt?"

"Happy to have your help," Cadance said turning to face her enemy.

Shadow Storm glanced between the two ponies, "Well now, this just got interesting," he commented with amusement, as the red glow to his horn returned, "Shall we ladies?"

No one took notice of Shadow Dancer as she walked up the front steps of the Pony Ville Hospital. Heading over to the information desk, she smiled at the pony sitting there and said, "Pardon me," The old pony looked up, "I am a friend of Wishful Wind's, and I have a message for Princess Twilight. I believe she looking after her dragon friend. If you would be so kind as to direct me to the room they are in?"

"I'm sorry, but I am under strict orders from the Princess not to divulge that information." The receptionist replied politely, "But if you like, I can…"

Shadow Dancer's horn glowed red as she said in a dominating voice, "You will tell me which room she is in, now."

The receptionist looked up with a fearful, trance like expression, ""Intensive care, room one."

"Excellent," Shadow Dancer replied, "Is she alone?" The receptionist looked hesitant for a moment struggling not to speak and Shadow Dancer said forcefully, "Tell me!"

Two Earth Ponies dressed in hospital security shirts took notice and started walking over and Shadow Dancer raised her front hoof slightly off the floor. Both of them halted beginning to choke and cough. Watching them with a mixture of fear and concern, the receptionist struggled and then said finally, "As far as I know, it was just Princess Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Apple Jack had to return home. "

As the two security ponies collapsed on the ground gasping, Shadow Dancer eyes widened, "Pinkie Pie? You mean the Pink Earth Pony?"

The old pony nodded, "Yes, she offered to stay with Twilight when her friend Apple Jack had to return to Sweet Apple Acres."

"What a stroke of luck," Shadow Dancer said delighted, "Thank you, you've been very helpful. Now go to sleep."

The Receptionist collapsed onto the floor and Shadow Dancer extinguished the light on her horn and continued on, stepping over the bodies of the two security ponies. She moved through the hospital like a silent phantom until she reached the intensive care wing.

"Excuse me," A yellow pony working as a janitor called after her as she opened the door with her magic to walk in, "Miss, you can't go in there without…"

The pony slammed hard against the wall, falling to the floor unconscious as Shadow Dancer entered the ICU. A fiendish smile crept across her face as caught sight of Pinkie Pie in one of the rooms. She was sitting by the baby dragon, who lay in a hospital bed in a coma.

"Hello Pinkie Pie" Shadow Dancer said walking in, "I've so been looking forward to seeing you again."

"You," Pinkie said fearfully, as she took a few cautionary steps back "what do you want?"

"Oh silly little mare," Shadow Dancer began as her horn glowed red with an angry hiss, "I'm here to deal with my rival!" she snarled.

Pinkie narrowly avoided the tip of her horn which cut a large slash into the hospital wall as she darted out of the room and ran down the hall. As she reached the ICU's exit, the door slammed shut and locked as she heard evil feminine chuckling from behind. Turning, she saw Shadow Dancer walking towards her with a gleeful smile, her horn glowing like an angry red beckon signaling her doom.

"This really is your fault you know," Shadow Dancer began in a mocking voice, "If you had just stayed away from my coltfriend, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Pinkie turned with defiant looking in her blue eyes, "It doesn't matter what you do to me! He's not yours anymore, you big meanie, and he never will be!"

Shadow Dancer raised her hoof slightly off the ground and Pinkie's eyes bulged as she started to choke, "We'll see about that."

"Leave her alone!" Twilight called out from behind.

The evil unicorn lowered her hoof and Pinkie started breathing hard and coughing. Turning, Shadow Dancer saw Twilight standing in a classic fighting stance, her horn glowing a bright violet. The Evil Unicorn smirked, "So you know how to fence now, do you?"

"After what happened last time we met, I decided to take it up." Twilight replied confidently, "and this time I'm ready for you."

"Really?" Shadow Dancer replied, finding her statement amusing, "You think you stand a chance against me? I've been training since the age of six with my father Shadow Doom, the greatest fencer in all of Equestria. "

"I'm not afraid of you," Twilight starred her down, "And I have more reasons to fight you than I can list."

"Very well then, princess, "Shadow Dancer replied with a chuckle, as she assumed a defensive stance, "en garde."

Twilight approached cautiously as Shadow Dancer watched her confidently, moving back slightly to keep some distance. Twilight slashed and Shadow dancer parried retreating a bit further as Twilight followed up with a lunge. Shadow Dancer moved forward with a casual swing side to side, which Twilight blocked easily. Shadow Dancer flipped over the young princess and Twilight turned quickly meeting the blow perfectly as their horns hissed loudly. They both spun, their horns slamming into each other, with a loud crack and popping hiss.

As they broke free, Shadow Dancer said, "You're technique isn't bad, I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you approve," Twilight said acidicly.

Twilight lunged and effortlessly spinning with the blow, Shadow Dancer sent her tumbling with a powerful kick to the side. The evil unicorn leapt and the young princess rolled out of way just in time as Shadow Dancer's horn slashed a deep gouge into the tile floor. Twilight scrambled to her feet as Shadow Dancer came at her again. Twilight dodged perfectly, and dropping low spun slashing and Shadow Dancer cried out, leaping back. Looking at her shoulder, the Evil Unicorn saw blood beginning to flow from a slight cut.

Shadow Dancer shot twilight a look of hate, "Now, let me show you how a real master fights." She hissed.

In the blink of an eye, Shadow Dancer was right on top of, Twilight who met the blow perfectly. Shadow Dancer lunged and then slashed nearly cutting the princess throat forcing her back. Twilight struggled to keep up, but it was clear Shadow Dancer was going to win the fight. Just as Twilight was about to launch a counter assault, Shadow Dancer extended her front hoof and the young Alicorn flew back falling to the floor as Shadow Dancer stood above, ready to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, the evil unicorn was struck from behind by a bed pan as Pinkie shouted, "Leave her alone, you big bully!" Turning, Shadow Dancer ducked just in time to avoid a food tray flying towards her.

"You can't possibly be serious." Shadow Dancer said annoyed.

"Yes I can," Pinkie Pie replied defiantly, "You may be evil and scary, but if you want to hurt one of my friends, you're going to have to go through me to do it."

Shadow Dancer laughed hard at that and said, "As you wish."

As the Evil unicorn moved to attack her, Pinkie said casually, "Well I just thought I would let you know, before I started throwing stuff at you, I pulled the emergency alarm," The Earth Pony explained calmly, "Soon a bunch of ponies are going to be here. That means if you want to hurt me you'll have to go through: Twilight, a bunch of security ponies, orderlies, EMTS and doctors and nurses." Pinkie met her gaze with a unconcerned expression, "That's a lot of ponies you're going to have to fight your way through just to get too little old me."

Shadow Dancer looked back Twilight and then at Pinkie Pie, working out what she had said in her head. With a frustrated expression, she transformed into inky black shadow and said, "We'll finish this later." And with that she was gone.

"That was amazing." Twilight said as she rushed over to her friend. Pinkie Pie began to faint and catching her with magic, Twilight asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Pinkie replied, shaking from head to hoof, "I guess I'm not as brave as I look."

"No, you're not," Twilight said, hugging her, "You're so much braver."

Wishful Wind and Shadow Star fought furiously down the ruined rail road tracks as various train cars burned around them. The heat from the fire was nearing unbearable as Wishful Wind's body was coated with sweat, his throat and eyes burning from the smoke. He felt hot and thirsty as fatigue was starting to set in and he felt his strength starting to fail. Despite his cocky expression, Shadow Star also showed signs of exhaustion. Trying to gain some distance, Wishful Wind used his magic and leapt onto one of the burning rail cars.

"That the best you got?" Shadow Star asked when he landed.

Rearing up, Wishful Wind kicked with his front legs and the fire all around him rose up and raced towards Shadow Star who leapt over the blaze, bringing his horn down. Shadow Star raised his hoof and a burning piece of metal flew towards Twilight's brother nearly taking off his head. Wishful Wind met the blow, and rolling with it, put his enemy off balance and with one solid kick with his front hoof knocked him off the rail car.

Having a second to do so, Wishful Wind looked around to see if Cadance was still alive. Much to his relief he saw her and and a blue pegasus with Rainbow hair fighting Shadow Storm off in the distance.

Then the night sky lit up and coming down from it, a black Alicorn landed on the ground, her horn glowing a brilliant green, "HEAR US NOW CITIZENS OF PONY VILLE!" Her voice boomed, "CEASE THIS DESTRUCTIVE CONFLICT AT ONCE! YOUR PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT COMMANDS IT!"

"Shadow Star!" Shadow Storm shouted, "Let's go!"

"I can take her!" The red unicorn replied.

"Princess Luna is the most gifted fencer in all of Equestia! Even greater than Shadow Doom himself," Shadow Storm replied sharply, "Don't be a fool!"

Ignoring him, the red unicorn leapt at the black alicorn who parried his attack effortlessly. Shadow Star soon found himself retreating rapidly as Luna unleashed a series of attacks both swift and elegant, demonstrating a thousand years of well honed skill. Compared to her, even Shadow Star's exceptional talent seemed clumsy.

About the third time he nearly was decapitated, Shadow Star backed away and said, "A little help here?"

"Forget about her!" Shadow Storm shouted, "Let's go!"

With a roll of his yellow and red eyes, Shadow Star turned to shadow and vanished. Seeing he was gone, Luna leveled her bluish green eyes at Shadow Storm who smiled in reply and said, "While I would consider it a great honor to cross horns with you princess, alas it will have to wait until another time."

"Hopefully, thou will not make us wait long." Luna replied.

"It won't be long, I assure you." He replied

"We shall look forward to it then," Luna said graciously

With a polite bow, the Green unicorn turned to shadow and vanished.

"Cadance," Wishful Wind said rushing over, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She replied.

Wishful Wind looked over at Rainbow Dash, "Umm who's this?"

"Only the most Awesome Pony in Ponyville!" The Pegasus announced, offering him a hoof, "The name's rainbow Dash."

"Wishful Wind," Twilight's brother said accepting it happily.

Rainbow Dash cocked her head, "Umm, what's up with your eyes?"

Twilight sat by Spike's bedside, her hoof on his claw as the ponies of the hospital staff worked to repair the damage and clean up from the fight. While the ICU had been nearly empty, now the janitor who had been mopping the halls was in a bed and one of the security ponies next door to him in critical condition. His comrade hadn't been as lucky. Outside, in the hallway, Pinkie was finishing giving her statement to the security guards.

Twilight looked down at the baby dragon as tears formed in her violet eyes again. While things looked grim, at least he was stable for now. However, he had taken a rather large dose of hemlock, more than a pony could survive. His dragon physiology seemed to be more resistant, or so the doctors had said, but he certainly wasn't out of danger. But he was stable and chances at least looked good he would recover. Still, despite all the positive reassurances, the young Alicorn would give anything to see his green eyes open. Overwhelmed with emotion, Twilight wept, "Oh Spike, what have those monsters done to you?"

Pinkie came back into the room, "Wow, those ponies from security do ask a lot of questions."

Twilight turned her head, "Do they want to talk to me more?"

"They did, but I talked them out of it." Pinkie replied, as she sat on the pillow by the door.

Twilight turned and smiled at her, "Thanks for being here with me."

"No problem," Pinkie replied cheerfully.

Twilight could see something behind her friend's smile, "Pinkie is everything okay?"

"Just peachy," Pinkie replied.

Ah Pinkie, Twilight thought, she could be on the verge of suicide and still be all smiles and rainbows, "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to bother you," Pinkie said politely, "I mean you have Spike to worry about."

"It's okay, you've been such a good friend to me it wouldn't be right if I didn't return the favor." Twilight said reassuringly, "Besides, as much as I have appreciated the support I've been getting, I'd like to talk about some pony else for a little bit."

"Well," Pinkie began reluctantly, and then exclaimed dramatically, "I am so worried about Wishful Wind right now! I mean those Unicorns in the black cloaks are really, really dangerous! He one he fought before was able to freeze an entire lake! Who knows what horrible things the others can do?!"

"Wishful Wind is very gifted with magic as is Cadance," Twilight said reassuringly, "Whatever the Shadow Cult is throwing at them, I am sure they can handle it."

"It's just what if something happens to him, what if he's hurt," Pinkie sniffled becoming a little misty eyed, "I mean if he didn't come back…" she went silent to overcome to speak.

Twilight gave her friend a sympathetic smile, "I don't know how to explain it, but ever since we were foals Wishful Wind and I have had a strong bond as twins. " Pinkie listened attentively as Twilight went on, "Sometimes I can tell what he is feeling and thinking even if I'm not there with him. I don't know how to explain it but I know he's alive and okay."

"Really?" Pinkie asked, hopefully.

"Yes," Twilight replied

"I just hope he comes back." Pinkie said.

"So do I Pinkie," Twilight replied, giving her friend a knowing look, "But I think for different reasons than you."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked, pretending not to know.

Twilight laughed, "You have it bad Pinkie."

Pinkie winced flushing with embarrassment, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well you, you have this twinkle in your eyes when he is around, your face brightens whenever he walked into a room and you cuddle with him every chance you get." Twilight pointed out, "And while I can't be completely sure, I think I saw a near miss with a kiss when I walked into the hospital room earlier."

Pinkie giggled, blushing furiously and said, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not even a little bit," Twilight replied, "My brother couldn't have done better, best wishes to both of you."

Pinkie leapt from her seat hugging Twilight, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem Pinkie," Twilight replied, "Besides, given she just tried to kill us both, you're a huge improvement over the last mare he was involved with."

Pinkie's jaw dropped, "That was Wishful Wind's ex?" Twilight nodded with a grim expression as Pinkie jabbered on, horrified, "But, she's so evil."

"Yes she is," Twilight replied with a small hint of frustration in her voice, "and for a long time he was completely oblivious to that fact."

"Wow," Pinkie remarked with amazement, "Really? I mean I knew there was something off about her the moment she knocked on my door."

"Well, in his defense, back then she didn't have the red and yellow eyes and the black cloak." Twilight replied, "But even then, while she always acted sweetie and kind, she always seemed cold and dark whenever I was around her."

"Well don't worry Twilight, I may have my faults but I am not evil." Pinkie replied.

"I know Pinkie," Twilight said, "and I know you'll take good care of my brother."

"I will!" Pinkie exclaimed cheerfully and then wilted, "Assuming he comes back."

Twilight didn't say anything; she merely reached over and wrapped a wing around her friend as both ponies sat in silence as the machines and monitors in the room hummed around them.

Then as if answering a silent prayer, Wishful Wind and Cadance appeared. With a squeal of delight, Pinkie nearly tackled Twilight's brother as the young princess got to her feet.

"I am so glad you're okay!" Pinkie exclaimed, tightening her embrace, "I was so scared but Twilight said you were all right and you are!"

Wishful Wind patted her gently on her back as his eyes budged; finally he was able to gasp, "Air!"

"Oops," Pinkie said, letting go, "Sorry."

"That's okay," Wishful Wind replied hoarsely, "I'm glad to see you too."

"What happened here?" Cadance asked looking around.

"We got a visit from my brother's old girlfriend, Shadow Dancer." Twilight replied.

Wishful Wind's jaw dropped, "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Pinkie replied, "You should have seen it! Twilight was super cool, with all this spins and cool horn moves."

Amusement appeared on Wishful Wind's face, "You fence?"

"Why is every pony so surprised by this?" Twilight asked annoyed, "Yeah, I learned to fence a few years ago." She narrowed her eyes at her brother, "It's good to know and it's great exercise."

"Wow, to keep up with Shadow Dancer you must have had quite the exceptional teacher." Wishful Wind commented.

"I thank thee, former cultist, for thy most kind words." Luna said waking into the room, "All though we must confess to thee that young Twilight Sparkle is quite the talented student in matters of combat."

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said walking over to give her a hug, "I'm so glad you're here." Twilight smiled with happy confusion, "How did you know we needed help?"

"It was the fire storm above Ponyville that caught our attention," Luna replied, "We came to see what had been its cause and witnessed a conflict so dreadful we were compelled to intervene."

"You were amazing, Princess Luna." Wishful Wind commented, "I've never seen skill like that."

"Hello, aren't you forgetting some-pony else who was amazing?" Rainbow Dash asked, semi annoyed, "and how she skillfully saved Princess Cadance from certain death by fire?"

"Yes, you heroically saved my life and I am eternally grateful, Rainbow Dash," Cadance said, as she had several times, a slight hint of annoyance starting to bleed through her gracious tone.

Princess Luna looked over Spike, "What ails the baby dragon?"

"Hemlock poisoning," Twilight explained.

"Excuse me," A nurse pony said coming in, "I am sorry, but we can't have this many ponies in here. "

"Sorry," Twilight apologized and turning to her friends said, "You ponies go ahead."

"But someone needs to stay with you Twilight," Pinkie commented.

"Pinkie, you've been a wonderful friend," She glanced at her brother, "but I know you have something else that is very important to you right now. It's okay, I'll be all right."

"I can't just leave you alone." Pinkie protested.

"We shall sit in vigil with Princess Twilight Sparkle," Luna announced, "It is only fitting as it is our duty to watch over the night."

"Thank you Princess Luna," Twilight replied, "I'll be glad to have your company."

*****  
Wishful Wind felt amazing after a nice long hot shower at Pinkie's place. As he turned off the water he used his magic, dried himself off with the towel she had left out for him, and neatly hung it up to dry. Then he looked for his purple cloak and hood which he had hung on a peg by the door, finding it gone. Heading down stairs, he found Pinkie sitting on the living room couch.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Much," he replied.

"I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and washed your cloak for you." She replied, "It was kind of dirty and smelled a little. It'll be dry by morning."

"It's okay," he replied, "As long as you don't mind looking at my hideous eyes."

Pinkie giggled and said, "Don't be silly, I think you're eyes look really cool."

"Cool," He replied, looking down, "Not the word I would use to describe them."

Pinkie rolled her eyes playfully, "And that will be enough self deprecation out of you, mister." She patted the spot next to her, "Now come over here, I need cuddles."

"So do I." Wishful Wind replied, hoping no other Stallion would ever know those words crossed his lips, as he plopped down next to her.

As they snuggled on the couch, Wishful Wind said, "You know, after everything that's happened, I should be exhausted, but I'm so wired."

"Me too," Pinkie said cheerfully, placing her hoof on his, "So, what do you feel like doing?"

Without answering, Wishful Wind kissed her passionately, as Pinkie made small panicky sounds, returning his kisses enthusiastically.

"Whoa," Pinkie commented, with a big loopy smile on her face, "Talk about a rush."

He smiled, "You want to stop?"

"Are you crazy?!" Pinkie asked dramatically, "Come here you!"

**(To be continued) **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return of the Shadow Cult**

(**Chapters posted Bi-Weekly)**

**(Thank you for your support.)**

**Chapter 7**

Shadow Dancer stormed into the Old Princesses' Palace fuming as she fought back the coming tears. As soon as she was sure she was alone, she fell to the ground, taking a deep shaky breath as the Earth Pony's words returned to her, each syllable like a cutting Dagger. 'It doesn't matter what you do to me! He's not yours anymore, you big meanie, and he never will be.'

She curled up in the darkness, her emotions like a storm of pain raging inside of her. She had to maintain control, crying was weakness, her father always said, and weakness cannot be tolerated. Swallowing hard, she could almost feel his hoof slapping her muzzle, as it had many times when she was a filly if single a tear rolled down her cheek. Even on the day her mother had died; her father had insisted she be made of steel.

There was only one instance she remembered truly crying, and one pony she could cry in front of. She thought back to that innocent time, a few months before her father had risen against Celestia. It had been during the senior apprentices' big trip to Cloudsdale. This was a major affair, as given their age and experience; they were going to be treated as Mares and Stallions, not fillies and colts. It had been wonderful, hotel accommodations near the rainbow falls, individual luxury suites; the crown had spared no expense. However, the best part of it all was, her father was going to be extraordinarily busy with meetings and other affairs, and thus had no time to supervise her. She didn't see much of him at all during that trip, except at scheduled events. She remembered giggling on the train with Shadow Anguish and a few other mares about her plans for Shadow Specter. Plans she preferred her father never found out about.

Everything had been going splendidly until they had been displaying their skills before the elite of that city on the first night there. She had made one mistake, one simple miscalculation and what she had been attempting had ended in disaster. While she had managed to perform the rest of her demonstration without mishap, father had been furious. She had thought to avoid him, but that would only make matters worse, better go take her just deserts and wait for him in the hall outside the ballroom. As the cheerful reception followed, he had called her an incompetent and an embarrassment. Was she such a pathetic excuse for a student she couldn't even manage one simple weather spell that she had been practicing for months? She had tried to argue that weather magic is a complicated affair and that she wasn't accustomed to the altitude and pressure, but all that had earned her was a well deserved slap across her muzzle. Her father was not one who tolerated excuses, especially from her. He demanded excellence and would tolerate nothing less from her. He then ordered her to spend whatever free time she had during this trip in deep study as she had obviously decided this time was an excuse for laxity.

Once he had finished his tirade, she had rushed back to her room, desperate to be alone fighting to keep her tears locked away as she forced the pain and humiliation down. The more she tried to put it from her mind, the more they seemed to surface like horrific demons tormenting her. As her father's stinging words echoed in her mind over and over again, the iron wall of discipline she had built long ago began to crack. Desperate to hold it in, she gasped hard, falling on a couch, taking deep breaths. Just as she was starting to fight it back, there was a knock on her door. Ignoring it, she closed her eyes trying to calm herself. A second knock made her slam her front hooves onto the couch and snap, "Go away! I don't want to see anyone!"

"Not even me?" Shadow Specter's voice came through the door in a wounded tone. She considered telling him that she wasn't up for company, but he said insistently, "Sweet heart, please open the door."

"Just a minute lover," She said wiping her eyes, she checked the mirror to see that she was presentable. Checking her cheek, she saw a small welt where her father had struck her but she could explain it away, as she had many times before. With a heavy sigh, she opened the door and forced a smile, "What is it you needed, Darling?"

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Only for a moment, my love," She replied glancing back," I have to review my calculations to find out what happened. I'll probably be at it all night." Her heart sank as she realized this wasn't a lie. While she had planned on spending all her free time with Wishful Wind, her father's orders were clear. So much for her master plan, she grumbled internally.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay?" He asked stepping inside, "After you talked to your father you rushed off so fast I was worried."

"Oh that?" She said dismissively, closing the door behind him "Nothing darling, I was merely upset and hurried back here to find out what went wrong. As I said, I'll probably be up all night studying until I figure it out." She added, dropping him a polite hint to leave.

"Uh uh," He replied, "So, care to explain why your eyes are blood shot and your eye shadow is missing?"

She quickly searched for excuse, but the look of compassion and sympathy in his violet eyes caused the damn holding her tears back to shatter as her vision blurred. As her face wilted and as she started to cry, he reached over and pulled her close. Her deep shaky breaths and sorrow filled whimpers felt like the painful movements of stiff muscles, sore from lack of use. She held him close, weeping bitterly for who knew how long, unable to stop as years of repressed pain boiled to the surface.

"Shh," He whispered several times, kissing her on the cheek and rocking her, "Shh, it's okay."

"I'm such a failure," She wept, when she finally regained some presence of mind, "A total disgrace to my father's name."

"Aren't you being a little hard on yourself?" He asked gently, "I mean these things happen even to the best of us."

"Not to me," Shadow Dancer replied firmly, shaking her head, "Not ever."

"Sweetie, they happen to every pony," Shadow Dancer replied reassuringly, "I mean last week my sister was mixing a potion and turned her mane green."

Shadow Dancer looked up at him with blood shot, ice blue eyes, "What's this now?"

"I got the letter this morning," He replied, "Twilight's mane's currently moss green, according to Celestia it will be for at least two weeks." His horn glowed and a picture came out of a small saddle bag on his flank and floated in front of her, "She sent me a picture, and it illustrates my point perfectly."

She chuckled through her tears, "It's also quite hilarious,"

"Sweetie," He began, "I know you think you have to be absolutely perfect but its okay to make mistakes like every other pony. It happens to all of us, even you're father."

"That's no excuse," She replied, parroting what her father said, "You know what he expects from each of us. "

"I also know that he can be too demanding at times, especially on you" He replied firmly, "and I know you have a habit of beating yourself up over every little thing that goes wrong even when it isn't your fault. I know your first instinct is going to be to spend the rest of the night chained to your desk working out what went wrong. However, given I spent a month helping my father with a treasury audit to earn enough bits for two tickets for the Rainbow Sky tonight, I hope you'll reconsider." He smiled.

"You mean the Luxury Cloudsdale tour ship?" She asked, her blue eyes widening with excitement, "You got tickets?"

"It took some doing but yeah," He replied, obviously pleased with her reaction.

She gave a loud squeal of delight and hugged him, saying "They say the deck with the rainbows illuminated by the moonlight is possibly the most romantic place in all of Equestria."

"So does that mean I can talk you out of spending a night studying?" He asked hopefully. She kissed him her yes, deeply and passionately, and several additional kisses followed, many lingering longer than any others before. When she let go, he said in a euphoric haze, "What was that for?"

She grinned playfully, "You'll find out soon enough."

He smiled, "I can't wait." She looked back at her books and scrolls lying on a desk provided, and Shadow Specter asked, "What is it?"

"You won't tell father I neglected to follow his instructions will you?" She asked timidly, "He is insisting I spend all my free time at my studies while we're here."

He shook his head and took her hoof, "You're secret is safe with me. I won't say I word."

"But what if he finds out?" She asked fearfully.

He smiled confidently, "Then I guess we'll both be in trouble."

The two of them laughed.

That evening had been magical, she had worn her beautiful ice blue dress that matched her eyes and he a coat and tie that made him look absolutely irresistible. They had dinner on the deck of that beautiful ship, and slow danced as the rainbows bathed in the moonlight rained down beautiful ghostly colors from a perfect night sky. She fell in love with him again and again that night, realizing at that moment she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Then later that night, after a few glasses of wine from a bottle she had 'borrowed' from her father's wine cellar, she had tucked away for this trip, they made sweet love. It was the first time for both of them, giving themselves to each other, with the lights from the rainbows bathing them in her bed. It was the one time in her life she had felt like nothing more than a young mare in love. A night where time stopped and the cult and her father were some place far away and forgotten. A moment she treasured as it was the one time she had allowed some pony in, letting them see her completely, even her vulnerable side. It had been the happiest moment of her life, one she would treasure forever in a secret place in her heart. No one, not even her father with all his power, could take this small piece of happiness away from her.

Fresh tears appeared in her eyes. She longed for her lover to be there holding her close. She hungered for the taste of his lips. For his gentle voice comforting her, telling her how much he loved her and how worthy she was to be loved. The only pony she ever had and would ever love. Why did he have to push her away now when she needed him the most? Was it her? Was she really as evil as he seemed to believe? Was she really so twisted and horrible that the one pony she loved wanted nothing to do with her?

No! The sorrow in her red and yellow eyes turned to anger and swiftly to hateful furry. She knew exactly why Shadow Specter wasn't there. That cursed Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle! Even from the beginning Twilight had always tried to turn Shadow Specter against her. The two of them, along with Cadance and Celestia had filled his head with lies, distorting the truth about her and what they both believed in! Heartlessly taking away the one pony she loved merely to preserve the Sun Princess' Tyranny! It was bad enough that they had taken her father from her, but to take the only pony she had ever loved for their own selfish ends! She heard her father's voice, as if his presence spoke to her from beyond the Grave, "Strike my Daughter, strike hard, show no mercy and take what it yours."

Hate filled her entire being as she vowed they would suffer this. They thought she was weak, and that they could do whatever they wanted to her. Well they would discover soon enough how wrong they were! Yes, Equestria would burn for the wounds inflicted upon her heart and from the ashes would rise a golden age, with her on the throne as Queen and Wishful Wind at her side as King. As for that Earth Pony and Twilight, her cruel smile returned to her lips, they would die, horribly.

"Ah Father," She grinned confidently, "You prepared me well."

"Shadow Dancer," Shadow Anguish greeted, walking up to her in the hall way, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Shadow Dancer replied, and examining her companion's swollen eye she said, "I take it you ran into some problems?"

"No problem at all really," Shadow Anguish smiled cheerfully, "Merely some disagreement over my proposed solution to the Little Lizard's sudden life crisis."

"I see," Shadow Dancer then asked. "Have you heard from the others?"

Shadow Anguish pulled back her black hood, revealing her adorable pink face and red mane, as she said, "Not yet, how did it go with Twilight Sparkle?"

"Not as I had planned," Shadow Dancer replied evasively, "There were complications."

"Ah," Shadow Anguish said, "So the Princess is still alive?"

"For the time being," Shadow Dancer replied, "But nothing that can't be remedied."

"Shadow Dancer," Shadow Anguish began in a cautious tone, "Just between us mares, are you sure everything is okay? I mean, finding out about the Pink Earth pony and Shadow Specter had to be hard for you."

Shadow Dancer shrugged, "Nothing I can't work around."

"You want me to pay her a little visit?" Shadow Anguish asked with a hopeful twinkle in her red and yellow eyes, "One sharp object and I'll have her give herself a smile that would scare off an ursa major."

"Tempting," Shadow Dancer mused, "But I think I would rather handle her myself when the time comes."

"I understand completely," Shadow Anguish replied. "But I still don't know what Shadow Specter is thinking. Picking her, an Earth Pony, over you? I mean it's obvious to anyone with eyes; you two are so made for each other. His behavior as of late boggles my mind."

Shadow Dancer accepted her words with a gracious smile and said, "It boggles my mind too."

They heard Shadow Storm call from the throne room, and the two unicorns walked down the hall to meet him. He stood there was Shadow Star, both stallions looking exhausted.

"How fares the Ponyville Train Station?" Shadow Dancer asked.

"It burns," Shadow Storm replied, "But there is a complication, Shadow Specter and princess Cadance attempted to intervene and our battle with them attracted the attention of Princess Luna."

"That does complicate things," Shadow Dance replied with displeasure.

"We could always leave and regroup," Shadow Anguish suggested, "And once we have repopulated our numbers then attack."

"The only problem I see with that is, in the amount of time it would take to train apprentices Celestia's dogs will have found us." Shadow Dancer replied matter of fact, "Running simply isn't an option."

"There may be a way to work this to our advantage," Shadow Storm offered.

"How do you figure that?" Shadow Anguish asked.

"Simple, we have three princesses, which if we were overcome, we could add their power to our own." Shadow Storm suggested.

"Or they could kill us," Shadow Anguish argued.

"I didn't say the plan was without risks, young one," Storm Shadow said calmly, "Only that it was a possibility."

"It is a sound plan but one we must undertake carefully." Shadow Dancer said thoughtfully, "and with their power added to our own; we would be more than a match for that pitiful old nag Celestia."

"What of Shadow Specter?' Shadow Star asked.

"What about him?" Shadow Dancer asked in reply.

"He has broken his vow to the cult and has turned against us. If left alive he will likely aid the princesses against us." Shadow Star argued, "We must strike him down immediately."

"Let me to worry about Shadow Specter," Shadow Dancer replied dismissively.

"Let you worry about him and he'll never be dealt with," Shadow Star argued with annoyance, "You have had days to deal with him and yet you haven't. "

Shadow Dancer cocked her head and with a voice like a knife, asked, "Are you challenging my authority, Shadow Star?"

"No," He said quickly, taking a few cautionary steps back, "Just that Shadow Specter is a problem that must be dealt with."

"A fact I am aware of," She replied coldly, "Now, given how this is likely going to be a very exhausting affair, I suggest we all get some rest. I'll have the details of the plan for you in the morning." With that she turned and walked out of the throne room.

Shadow Star moved to say more, but Shadow Anguish placed her hoof on his shoulder, "Haven't you had enough excitement for one night?"

As Shadow Dancer walked down the hall to her personal chambers, Shadow Storm caught up with her, "May I have a word." He asked.

Turning, she smiled, "Always."

"While Shadow Star was out of place, he did raise a valid point;" Shadow Storm said gently, "Shadow Specter is a loose cannon and could tip the scales in favor of the princesses."

"I am aware of that." Shadow Dancer said tiredly.

"When we discussed this before, you said if he became a problem we would take his power from him." Shadow Storm reminded her.

"I did," Shadow Dancer said in agreement. Shadow Storm paused for a moment and Shadow Dancer smiled, "Old friend, we've known each other too long for you to start censoring your opinions now."

"It's just that I think dealing with Shadow Specter may be difficult for you," he said carefully, "Which is completely understandable given your history with him. That being said, if you are unable to handle him, allow me to." He urged, "I promise, I'll make it swift."

"I appreciate that, old friend," Shadow Dancer replied, with a warm smile, "But I feel within my heart he can be reached. I also know given how fond he was of Shadow Specter and how much he approved of our relationship, my father would at least want me to try."

"Perhaps," Shadow Storm replied, "But you are the leader now. You cannot allow your personal feelings to compromise your judgment, especially now with Luna involved. The objective here is to overthrow the Tyranny of the Princess of the Sun and usher in a new Golden Age for Equestria, which was your father's one and only goal. A goal he pursued relentlessly, even if it meant having to make painful sacrifices."

She chuckled, "Your starting to sound like my father's teaching assistant again, Shadow Storm."

"Old habits," He snorted, "But heed my advice Shadow Dancer, your lover may be lost to us, and when the time comes he will have to be dealt with like any other enemy."

Shadow Dancer nodded, "I understand, and if comes to that I won't hesitate. However, in spite of everything I feel that Shadow Specter can be reached. Besides, I know my father and I know that with him gone, he would want me and Shadow Specter to rule Equestria side by side." Yawning the last word of that sentence she then said, "Anyway. It has been a long night; I am going to get some rest."

"Sleep well," he replied.

Shadow Storm then went to his chambers reflecting on his conversation with Shadow Dancer. She was brilliant and skilled in both magic and leadership but she presumed too much when it came to her father's wishes. Entering his room, he used his magic to remove his black hooded cloak, hanging it neatly on a nearby peg and then collapsed into an old bed, grateful for its comfort.

He thought back to the night before the rebellion against Celestia and the last conversation he had with his master, Shadow Doom. He had been a teaching assistant, having graduated to full magician a few years before Shadow Dancer and Shadow Specter. They were in his master's study at the Canterlot Palace and Shadow Doom was giving him some final instructions.

"Everything should go as planned," His master said confidently, "By the time the Princess realizes what is going on, it should be too late for her to do anything. Her guards and some of those loyal to her may attempt to thwart our efforts but nothing that should prove too difficult an obstacle."

"I understand," Shadow Storm replied.

"You've always been a faithful servant, Shadow Storm," Shadow Doom said, "And in teaching the apprentices your help has been invaluable."

"I have only succeeded through your guidance, Master." The Green unicorn replied.

"It is that loyalty that allows me to know, I may ask one thing of you that may be difficult for you to perform as it is difficult for me to ask it of you," Shadow Doom said.

"Anything Master," Shadow Doom replied.

"Shadow Specter and my daughter have become quite attached," Shadow Doom began, "and both have grown in power to the point that together they will soon rival my own, which may complicate things once Celestia has been over throne."

"Master?" He asked confused.

"With Celestia as our common enemy that power is united with mine in a common cause. But, in the new age we are about to form, there will no longer be a common enemy to bind us together. Some may have different ideas on what this new era we are ushering in should be. Thus, in order to maintain the peace, my power must be unmatched; otherwise in time my daughter and Shadow Specter might decide to challenge my authority," Shadow Doom explained, "This in turn may lead others to do the same and we would find ourselves in a state of continuous conflict. So in order to prevent this, when the battle ends tomorrow, one of them must lay dead."Shadow Storm's eyes widened as Shadow Doom went on, "In time, others may have to follow them to the grave, but for now either Shadow Specter or Shadow Dancer must be killed and in such a way that does not raise the suspicions of the others."

"But your own daughter," Shadow Storm said horrified.

"I would actually prefer it be Shadow Specter." The old unicorn said somewhat defensively, "but I am not overly concerned with which one you choose, provided of course, it looks like they fell during the battle." he replied casually. His master then gave him a look that sent a chill down his spine, and asked, "This isn't a problem for you, is it?"

"No Master," Shadow Storm said quickly, "I understand completely."

"I am sure you do." Shadow Doom grinning, "You have always been loyal, Shadow Storm, and I trust I can count on that loyalty in the future."

"Always," Shadow Storm replied.

And he had been a loyal servant and even though his master was no more, he still served him by serving his daughter. In the end, Shadow Doom had been wise as Shadow Specter had turned on them. Still, that command weighed heavily on him especially when he heard Shadow Dancer speak of the greatness of her father and what he would have wanted. One thing was clear, she was unaware of what sort of Pony Shadow Doom had been. He had never told her of that final conversation and given the effect such a revelation may have; he had decided he never would. One thing about the rebellion's failure that had been a dark blessing was that he hadn't been forced to carry it out and now it could lay buried in his memory forever. His eyes growing heavy and his body sore from fighting, the green unicorn cleared his thoughts, allowing the sweet oblivion of sleep to take him away.

**********************************************************************  
The next morning, Wishful Wind woke up to Pinkie Pie snuggling closer to him. Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself cuddling with her in her bed.

Before he could say anything, she kissed him, "Morning, sleepy head."

He gave her a groggy smile, and kissing her back he said, "Morning."

She yawned and checked the time and gasped loudly, "Ten in the morning!" her eyes widened, "Oh no!" She leaped out of bed, and began darting around the room, before leaping and screaming dramatically, "I am so dead!"

"Is everything okay?" He asked, getting up.

"I was due downstairs in the bakery two hours ago! Mr. and Mrs. Cake are going to kill me!" She said rushing about her room frantically, "How could I have slept in so late?"

Wishful Wind smiled at her, "Well, we were up for most of the night."

Pinkie giggled and blushed slightly, "Yeah, we were." Walking over to her, Wishful Wind started kissing her, and giggling happily she said, "Not now silly," he moved down her neck sending chill down her spine, "I have to get downstairs," She shuddered, "I have to…"

"Have to what?" he asked.

With a distant happy expression she said, "I have no idea." They started kissing again, falling back onto the bed. As he gave her ear a playful nibble, Pinkie giggled and gently slapped his shoulder," You're distracting me," She began to kiss his neck and move down his chest, but stopping herself she said, " I have to go to work." He ran his hoof through her mane and down her back, pulling gently on her tail, something he had learned last night drove her wild. Pinkie rolled her eyes happily as she gasped, "Then again, it's been a while since I've taken a personal day. I am sure the Cakes won't mind."

Wishful Wind kissed her and said, "Now and then everyone needs a little time off."

Pinkie beamed,"Uh huh," And reaching up, she pulled him down onto her. Just then there was a knock on the front door, and Pinkie's ears wilted, "That's probably the Cakes."

The Pink Earth Pony climbed out of bed with a pouty expression, and walked downstairs to the front door. Opening it, to her surprise she saw Apple Jack and Rarity standing there.

"Howdy Sugar Cube," Apple Jack greeted pleasantly, "The Cakes told us, they'd decided to give you the day off. Something about knowing you and your Stallion friend, were up late last night sharing a cup cake."

"Really?" Pinkie giggled awkwardly, her face reddening slightly, "How nice of them."

"Darling!" Rarity exclaimed, looking her over, "What in the name of Celestia happened to your hair?"

Glancing over in a small mirror, Pinkie noticed that while her hair still had its usual bounce, it was a bit disheveled. "Oh that?" Pinkie said awkwardly, "I just woke up."

Just as she finished saying that, Wishful Wind came downstairs, slipping his purple hooded cloak over himself with his magic.

Rarity blushed and said, "Oh my."

Apple Jack's eye went wide and with a strange smile realization, she said, "Well howdy do, Wishful Wind."

"Morning," He replied cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, if you're up for it, Princess Luna wants everyone to meet at the library to chew over the current situation." Apple Jack replied.

"I'm up for it," he replied, "How is Spike?"

"Not awake," Apple Jack replied, "But the doctor's think he is going to live."

Wishful Wind nodded, "How's my sister?"

"Sleeping thankfully," Rarity replied, "Princess Luna had Rainbow Dash to take over for her so she could get some rest."

"Well, enough jawing," Apple Jack said urgently, moving them along, "We'd best Skedaddle on over to the library."

*********************************************************88  
A short while later, Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Cadance and Wishful were all gathered in the library.

"I thank ye for coming," Luna began, "For we have very important matters to discuss. This issue before us, good citizens of pony-ville, is the Shadow Cult and how best to foil their plans for Equestria. As ranking princess here, we feel that it is our solemn duty to see this evil stamped out once and for all. "

"I couldn't agree more!" Twilight announced coming down stairs.

"Princess Twilight," Luna greeted her, "Surely thou could not have rested long."

Twilight forced a week smile, "I am as rested as I am going to be, Princess Luna."

"Well then, thou art welcome to join us." She replied, "I am sure, thou will be most helpful in the current discussions. Now," She returned her attention back to the room, "Do any of ye have an idea of where these foul evil doers may be hiding?"

"Well, if I were an evil unicorn the most likely place I would hide would be the Everfree forest." Rarity suggested. All eyes turned to her with surprise, and she rolled her eyes and said, "Just because I may have a love of fashion does not mean I can't at least think like an evil unicorn plotting to overthrow Celestia."

"Rarity is probably right," Twilight said, "It is the most likely place."

"But where?" Apple Jack chimed in, "I mean the Everfree Forest is huge."

Twilight sighed heavily, "I don't know, they could be anywhere and that's assuming we're right about the EverFree Forest in the first place. "

"What about thou, former cultist?" Luna asked directing her attention to Wishful Wind, "Has thou any thoughts to where they may be?"

"Well, I don't know Ponyville that well so I don't know about where, but I do know one thing about Shadow Dancer. If we go poking about without a clear idea of where she and her followers are, we've got a slim chance of survival." Wishful Wind Cautioned.

"She's that dangerous?" Rarity asked.

"I've seen what they can do personally," Cadance said warily, "and Wishful Wind is right, if we go wandering around without knowing where they are, we're more than likely going to get ourselves killed."

"What about princess Celestia? I mean, can't she send an army or something?" Apple Jack asked.

"We understand the urgency of sending word to my sister, but the only way for us to do so presently would be to fly to Canterlot ourselves. We would send one of thou in our stead, but we fear you may be attacked and overwhelmed and thus it must be us who takes this risk. " Luna replied firmly, "However, we greater fear that if we depart for Canterlot, thou will find yourselves under attack and this is something we cannot allow. For if they should overcome you, thy power will be added theirs making them far more of a danger than they all ready are. Therefore, we feel it is best if we try to resolve this matter on our own with thy help. However, ultimately, our sister will note our absence and then may investigate. "

"There may be a way we could work out some sort of tracking spell," Twilight announced.

"Do you think it's possible?" Wishful Wind asked.

"Well, I would need your help but yes, I do." Twilight replied.

"Okay, let's get started then." He replied.

"It is decided," Luna said regally, "and while thou and the former cultist work on thy endeavor, the rest of you take heed, for danger is at hand. If thou should see anything out of the ordinary, come tell us immediately."

"We will Princess Luna," Apple Jack said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," Luna suddenly looked very tired, "If we are to be of any further use in this struggle, we must rest now."

"Allow me to loan you my bed, Princess Luna," Twilight replied.

"We are most grateful to you, Princess Twilight." Luna said, accepting her offer graciously.

Meanwhile, in the club house of the Cuttie Nark Crusaders, three young fillies were having a very energetic discussion.

"I'm telling you, it was a complete waste of time!" Apple Bloom said angrily, "We do all that work to find this Wishful Wind, who turns out not to want to be found, and we get what?" Apple Bloom asked, before answering her own question, "A whole lot of nothing to show for it."

"Well maybe she just hasn't gotten around to us yet?" Sweetie Bell argued.

"Blan sakes! Will you stop defending her?" Apple Bloom exclaimed frustrated, "It's been days and no one is that busy. Face it Sweetie Belle, we've been stiffed!"

"Easy there," Scootaloo chimed in trying to defuse things.

"Well maybe if we tried the crystals she gave us again?" Sweetie Bell suggested.

"We've tried them several times and they ain't done us a lick of good!" Apple Bloom said taking hers off and hurling it out the window, "I'm telling you, Sweetie Bell, she ain't going to live up to her end of the deal."

Sweetie bell's eyes began to moisten as she rushed out of the club house.

Watching her good, Apple Bloom winced, "Maybe I came on a little too strong?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Ya think?"

Sweetie Belle ran down the streets of PonyVille, her eyes filling with tears. Harmonic Bell had been so nice and pretty, it didn't make sense that she would lie to them and use them like that. Looking down at the blue gem on the bracelet she had given her, she decided to give it one last try. If she got no response, then Apple Bloom was right.

"Harmonic Bell," She said tearfully, "Are you there?" a few moments passed and the little unicorn tried again, "Harmonic Bell, it's me, Sweetie Bell."

"Hello." A voice came through the crystal, "Who is this?"

Sweetie Bell almost screamed with excitement as she said jubilantly, "It's me Sweetie Belle; I was one of the ones you sent to go find Wishful Wind."

"Ah yes," Shadow Dancer replied cheerfully, "Thank you for your help young one, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were going to help us get our cuttie marks." Sweetie Bell asked, "Princess Twilight says it's impossible to get your cuttie mark through magic, but I know you can do it."

"Of course young one," Shadow Dancer replied, "I am so sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner. I have just been so terribly busy."

"That's okay," Sweetie Belle said cheerfully, "Apple Bloom and Scootaloo though you had stiffed us."

"Well phooey on them," Shadow Dancer said playfully, "Looks like you win for not giving up hope."

"So how do we do this?" Sweetie Belle asked excitedly.

"It's very simple my dear," Shadow Dancer said from behind her.

Sweetie Belle turned and with an excited squeak, hugged the evil Unicorn.

Hugging her back, Shadow Dancer smiled down at her and said, "I'm happy to see you too, is there any place we can go that is more private?"

"We can always go back to my sister's shop the Carousel Boutique," Sweetie Belle suggested, "That will give you a chance to meet Rarity."

"Is she also friends with Twilight Sparkle?" Shadow Dancer asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded enthusiastically, "She says they are the best of friends."

"Well then," Shadow Dancer replied, "I can't wait to meet her. Lead the way."

Rarity, returned to her shop, knowing she was terribly behind schedule. Looking around, she realized she would be up most of the night filling the orders she had, even though she had been up most of the previous night watching Sweetie Belle and her friends. Why did disaster always have to strike when she was having a busy week? She fumed internally.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed, "I am so glad you're home. There is someone I want to introduce you too."

"Sweetie Bell," Rarity began in a firm but gentle tone, turning to face her, "As much as I enjoy meeting your friends, right now I am a little busy." When Rarity saw Shadow Dancer, she let loose a blood curdling scream of sheer terror and leaping towards her sister pulled her close.

The Front door and the windows of the shop slammed shut suddenly as Shadow Dancer's horn began to glow red with an eerie hiss.

"What's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked confused.

An evil smile crept across Shadow Dancer's lips, "Hello Rarity."

(To be continued.)


End file.
